Menunggu Ron
by venyromioneshipper10
Summary: Hermione sudah mencintai Ron selama bertahun-tahun. Semua orang tahu itu, tetapi tidak untuk Ron. Tetapi keadaan berubah, dan dengan tiba-tiba Ron belajar lebih giat dan Ron bisa bangun pagi sekali untuk sarapan. Kenapa semua itu bisa berubah tiba-tiba? Dan apa yang akan Hermione lakukan tentang itu? Hermione POV. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Note besar** : **Fanfic ini hanya terjemahan dari karya** Pegleg **'Waiting for Ron' yang dipublish sekitar tahun 2004/2005, kenapa aku menerjemahkannya? Karena cerita ini salah satu favorit aku dan aku ingin membagi cerita ini untuk pembaca Indonesia. So sekali lagi, karya ini bukan hasil dari aku. ** Dan untuk kalian masih menunggu lanjutan cerita After the War, tenang ya, aku masih proses penulisan lagi, maaf untuk satu tahun delay ini :) Rating M untuk pemakaian kata yang sedikit Vulgar xx

Disclaimer: Cerita dan karakter ini bukan milik aku, ini milik Pegleg dan JK. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione sudah mencintai Ron selama bertahun-tahun. Semua orang tahu itu, tetapi tidak untuk Ron. Tetapi keadaan berubah, dan dengan tiba-tiba Ron belajar lebih giat dan Ron bisa bangun pagi sekali untuk sarapan. Kenapa semua itu bisa berubah tiba-tiba? Dan apa yang akan Hermione lakukan tentang itu? Hermione POV.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Lupakan! Aku ingin pergi tidur!"

"Apa?!" kata Ron kaget.

"Aku bilang aku ingin pergi tidur," aku menjawab dengan lebih jelas, sebelum melangkahkan kakiku ke atas kamar perempuan, kamarku. Aku tidak ingin melihat kebelakang untuk melihat wajah bingung Ron. Aku tidak pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang akan pergi begitu saja dipertengahan pertengkaran sebelumnya.

Tetapi aku tidak tahan lagi, tidak malam ini. Tujuh tahun lamanya dan kami—aku dan Ron—selalu seperti ini. Terkadang kau pasti lelah dengan semua itu.

Aku lelah bertengkar. Lelah untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Lelah duduk disini dan menunggu Ron untuk mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk. Aku lelah dengan semua itu.

Aku berjalan pelan ke kamarku dan menemukan Crookshanks yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangku. Yah, itu kedengaran bagus.

Jika saja itu mudah. Tetapi sangat sulit bagiku untuk tidak memimpikan Ron saat aku tertidur. Tetapi itu tidak masalah lagi saat ini, sekarang aku sudah di kamarku, dan jika ada yang datang dan pergi di mimpiku, itu tidak masalah karena sekarang aku sudah di kamarku dan mendapatkan privasi. Tidak seperti yang lain, tetapi Ron sendiri tidak tahu perasaanku kepadanya.

Setelah aku berganti pakaian dan menggosok gigi (Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Kedua orang tuaku dokter gigi. Kebiasaan lama yang sulit di hilangkan), aku menaiki ranjangku dan mendorong sedikit Crookshanks ke pinggir, sepertinya dia tidak menyukainya. Aku mencoba untuk membiarkan diriku tenggelam di balik selimutku, untuk melupakan hal-hal yang terjadi malam ini, dan akupun menemukan diriku berbaring sudah terbangun di ranjangku untuk memulai jadwal pagi ini.

Aku dan Ron bertengkar lagi, seperti biasa. Kadang aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang kami pertengkarkan, tetapi saat ini aku ingat betul.

Ron mendengar, entah dari mana, bahwa Justin Finch-Fletchly mengajakku kencan, dan Ron menuntut apa jawabanku kepada Justin. Tentu saja semua orang tahu bahwa aku akan menolak ajakan mereka dengan lembut (Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka terus mengajakku. Semua orang tahu bahwa aku terjebak pada orang-orang penggoda seperti mereka), tetapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku berhutang pada Ron untuk memberinya sebuah penjelasan. Ron tidak berhak mengetahui tentang urusan pribadiku.

Aku, tentu saja, sudah memberitahunya banyak penjelasan, tetapi tetap saja Ron tidak mengerti. Itu membuat aku dan Ron bertengkar lagi, dan Ron membahas mengenai Viktor...lagi. Aku dan Viktor hanya berteman, sebenarnya. Tetapi Ron dengan rasa sok tahu nya bilang bahwa aku dan Viktor berhubungan lebih dari teman.

Seperti yang aku beritahu Ron, wanita yang berada disebelah Viktor di semua potonya itu adalah pacarnya dan mungkin tunangannya. Ron hanya bilang bahwa sudah seharusnya seorang sahabat memberitahu segalanya, dan Ron juga bilang bahwa dia hanya perduli denganku.

Ha! Peduli apanya! Ron hanya tidak ingin siapapun untuk memilikiku, dia ingin aku yang selalu dimilikinya...tetapi dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk memilikiku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menyegarkan seluruh tubuhku. Itu membantuku sedikit, tetapi tidak banyak.

Terkadang, aku ingin melupakan tentang Ron. Berpindah hati dan mencari seseoarang lagi, seseorang yang sudah siap dengan komitmen. Tetapi tujuh tahun yang sudah aku dan Ron lewati sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Ron terkadang melakukan hal yang manis, seperti saat dia diam-diam membawakanku makanan saat aku terlambat untuk manyantap makanan. Atau saat dia mengangkatku dan merangkulku dengan kegembiraan setelah tim Quidditch menang. Atau saat Ron mengirim Ginny ke kamarku untuk memberikan sop ayam untukku saat aku sedang sakit.

Dan hal seperti itu membuatku mencintai Ron lebih dalam lagi.

Aku Hermione Granger, dan selamat datang di kehidupanku; tenang dan sabar (meskipun terkadang, tidak begitu sabar), untuk menunggu Ron.

 **Rutinitas**

" _Hermione, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau katakan!"_

" _Kenapa? Kenapa itu begitu dipermasalahkan?" aku bertanya dengan nada frustasi._

" _Karena kau sahabatku. Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu."_

" _Segalanya tentangku tidak berarti kau harus tahu tentang kehidupan pribadiku! Aku tidak harus memberitahumu.."_

" _Tetapi itu apa yang sahabat lakukan!" kata Ron ngotot. Wajahnya merah karena amarah, rambutnya acak-acakan saat dia menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Sebenarnya itu terlihat lucu... Woah Hermione! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mekikirkan hal seperti itu._

" _Ron, apakah kau pernah menceritakan_ _ **segalanya**_ _padaku?"_

 _Keheningan adalah jawabanku._

" _Mungkin aku akan pergi dan berbicara pada Harry.."_

" _Tidak," kata Ron tajam, aku tersenyum kecut. Aku tahu itu!_

" _Lihat. Kita semua punya rahasia. Nah, sekarang saat aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu, ya jadi itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, kau bisa pergi mencari seseorang sendiri jika kau ingin tahu."_

" _Nah, kalau aku bisa mengetahuinya sendiri, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahuku?"_

" _Bukan itu masalahnya.."_

" _Baiklah. Masalahnya adalah, sebagai sahabatmu, aku pikir aku ingin tahu sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan seseorang."_

" _Tidak, masalahnya adalah kau tidak harus mengurusi urusanku. Dan ya, aku akan memberitahumu saat aku pacaran dengan seseorang, tetapi itu tidak berarti aku harus memberi tahumu siapa saja laki-laki yang sudah aku tolak."_

 _Wajah Ron berubah, dari marah dan sekarang tersenyum. "Jadi kau menolaknya?"_

 _Aku terkejut. Tidak percaya kenapa aku bisa keceplosan. "Kau menyebalkan." Kataku, tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kukatakan._

" _Bagus. Dia tidak pantas untukmu, sebenarnya."_

" _Yeah, dan siapa yang_ _memutuskan hal itu?!" aku bertanya dengan nada marah. Dari mana Ron bisa berpendapat seperti itu._

" _Sahabatmu, tentu saja."_

" _Yeah, Harry sahabatku juga dan bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pribadiku!"_

" _Yeah..." kata Ron gugup, dan aku beranggapan bahwa aku mendapatkan petunjuk, saat, "Harry mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda."_

 _Aku tidak bisa menyangkal akan pernyataan itu. Letih, aku bertanya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu dengan siapa aku berkencan sih?"_

 _Ron terdiam beberapa saat, melihat kedua kakiknya seolah merekalah yang bisa menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin tahu."_

 _Aku mendengus. "Yeah, aku pikir itu cukup bagus." Kemarahanku sudah sedikir memudar. "Dan kalau kau ingin menumpahkan rahasiamu padaku aku siap, tetapi jangan harap aku ingin memberitahumu rahasiaku."_

" _Itu bukan rahasiamu. Kau yang bilang sendiri." Kata Ron tenang. "Aku bisa mendapatkan info nya kalau aku mencari tahu sendiri."_

" _Dan kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri?!" kataku marah lagi. Ron mempunyai cara untuk membuatku marah dengan sekejap, dan senang lagi, marah lagi, senang lagi._

" _Karena kau terlihat cantik saat kau marah-marah," Ron berkata tanpa gugup._

" _Apa?" aku bertanya, tidak percaya apa yang telah kudengar._

" _Aku bilang, kau terlihat cantik saat marah-marah," kata Ron mengulangi perkataannya, Ron tersenyum puas saat dia melangkah untuk mendekat ke arahku._

 _Pernyataan Ron sungguh sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku merasa bahwa angin bisa membawaku terbang dari tempat ini. Ron lebih mendekat ke arahku, aku melangkah mundur, tidak yakin akan pernyataan itu membimbingnya._

" _Wajahmu terlihat memerah, dan kau menarik nafas dengan cepat karena berteriak...dan kau mempunyai api ini dimatamu. Api yang sangat aku suka lihat...seperti ada hal yang sangat bisa membuatmu bergairah tentang sesuatu. Itulah salah satu kenapa aku sangat menyukai pertengkaran kita."_

 _Ron tetap berjalan mendekatiku, dan aku terus melangkah mundur sampai aku merasa bahwa ada dinding di punggungku. Aku merasa seperti Rusa yang sedang tertangkap di lampu sorot, kalau orang bilang. Baru beberapa saat lalu aku dan Ron bertengkar, tetapi lihat sekarang...hal yang membuat diriku tidak siap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

" _Itulah kenapa aku cemburu saat berpikir bahwa ada orang lain yang memilikimu kecuali aku." kata Ron menyelesaikan pernyataannya._

" _Apa...Apa maksudmu?" Aku bisa mendengar suaraku terdengar gugup. Dan aku tidak percaya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Itu bukan seperti diriku yang sekarang berusia tujuh belas tahun, Hermione Granger yang sekarang menjadi Ketua Murid, Hermione Granger yang sudah menggulingkan Voldemort bersama teman-teman yang lain. Tidak, ini bukan aku. Aku seperti seseorang yang pertama kalinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku kehilangan kendali._

" _Maksudku bahwa aku menyukaimu, Hermione. Maksudku,_ _ **sungguh**_ _menyukaimu. Kaulah seseorang yang kupikirkan bertahun-tahun ini. Seseorang yang kuimpikan."_

 _Dan kemudian bibir Ron turun ke bibirku dalam ciuman yang panas dan penuh bergairah yang mebuat isi perutku jungkir balik. Butuh waktu beberapa saat ketika aku membalas ciuman Ron, aku membuka mulutku membiarkan bibir Ron menyentuh bibirku lebih dalam, dan akupun membalas mencium Ron dengan bergairah. Ini lebih indah dari semua mimpiku dan hal apapun._

 _ **Beep...beep...beep**_

Aku membuka mataku dan mematikan bunyi jam bekerku. Aku menggeliat beberapa saat dan berpikir dimana aku, aku pun terduduk bangun di ranjang, sendiran, di kamar pribadiku.

Aku kembali menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang. Terkadang aku benci pagi hari.

-RWHG-

Hari ini hari Sabtu, tidak begitu banyak orang yang berada di Aula Besar saat aku turun untuk sarapan, yang membuatku sedikit senang.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku pergi ke kastil atas menuju perpustakaan, berpura-pura untuk belajar, aku mengakuinya, karena memang aku hanya ingin bersembunyi disini. Aku merasa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ron saat ini, atau siapapun. Mimpiku semalam membuatku menyimpulkan sesuatu. Mimpiku yang bertengkar dengan Ron terlihat sangat nyata...sangat seperti saat aku dan Ron bertengkar sebelum aku pergi tidur, tetapi mimpi itu berakhir dengan jalan yang berbeda.

Di hari Sabtu ini, aku tidak harus mengkhawatirkan kalau ada yang menggangguku sampai sore nanti. Karena Ron dan Harry sedang latihan Quidditch sampai sore nanti.

"Jadi disini kau bersembunyi."

"Siapa bilang aku bersembunyi?" jawabku kesal.

"Yah, karena dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu, jadi kusimpulkan begitu." kata Harry menjawab.

"Tetapi itu tidak—" aku memulai tetapi Harry memotong pembicaraanku.

"Dan, kau dan Ron mempunyai perdebatan yang lain semalam."

"Bukannya kau latihan Quidditch?"

"Aku selesai cepat. Dan bisakah tidak mengubah pembicaraan. Percobaan yang bagus, tapi. Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

"Aku yakin Ron sudah memberitahumu."

"Saat Ron menceritakan tentang pertengkaran kalian dia tidak akan menceritakan bagian yang menjadi salahnya, yang mungkin gara-gara itu kalian bertengkar. Ron hanya bilang padaku bahwa dia tidak diperbolehkan olehmu untuk mengurusi urusanmu."

Aku tertawa. "Ron tahu, entah dari mana, bahwa Justin mengajakku kencan dan Ron ingin tahu apa jawabanku. Dan aku memberitahunya untuk tidak mengurusi urusan pribadiku."

Harry mendesah. "Apa itu sangat susah kalau kau hanya memberitahunya bahwa kau menolak ajakan Justin?"

"Tidak, tetapi itu bukan masalahnya. Yang dipermasalahkan adalah, itu bukan urusan Ron."

"Kau tahu kenapa Ron melakukan itu. Dia hanya—"

"Ya, aku tahu," aku memotong pembicaraan Harry. Aku sudah mendengar hal itu beberapa kali sebelumnya...dan Harry berusaha untuk bisa mendamaikan aku dan Ron. "Aku tahu Ron hanya cemburu. Aku tahu itu, dan kau tahu itu. Tetapi sampai Ron tahu itu, aku tidak akan memberinya masalah lagi. Ini hidupku dan urusanku, kecuali kalau Ron menyadari perasaannya padaku yang lebih dari sahabat. Ini bukan urusannya."

"Dengarkan hatimu!" kata Harry putus asa. "Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ron?"

"Karena Ron mungkin akan menertawakanku, di depan muka!"

"Tidak, Ron tidak akan seperti itu." kata Harry tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya, Harry? Ron bahkan tidak pernah menunjukan bahwa dia menyukaiku lebih dari seorang sahabat, dia hanya mengamuk dan marah-marah karena cemburu. Dia masih sering mengejekku, dia masih sering bertengkar denganku, dan dia masih sering sekali membuatku jengkel untuk kesenangan. Dia hanya...dia tidak siap untuk mengetahui perasaanku padanya."

"Mungkin Ron tidak siap, tetapi itu akan membuat dirinya siap. Itu membuat Ron berpikir, membuat Ron sadar. Dia tidak akan tertawa...dia mungkin hanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tetapi kau dan Ron tetap seperti ini saja selamanya jika kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tidak, Harry, aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Aku berkata tegas, sehingga Harry tahu bahwa aku serius.

Harry mendesah, sepertinya dia menyerah, setidaknya untuk sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Ron bilang kau pergi begitu saja dipertengahan pertengkaran kalian, sesuatu yang tidak biasanya kau lakukan. Dan Ron pikir.. itu sedikit aneh."

"Jadi kau datang kesini, karena Ron mengkhawatirkanku, huh?" kataku jutek. "Kenapa tidak Ron saja yang datang kesini sendiri?"

"Karena Ron mengira bahwa kau tidak ingin melihatnya, apalagi saat kau tidak kelihatan sejak pagi."

Aku merasa bersalah. Aku sadar apa yang Ron pikirkan saat ini, pasti dia berpikir bahwa aku membencinya sekarang karene semalam aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aku hanya lelah dengan semua itu," aku berkata dengan suara yang memberitahu apa yang kurasakan. "Kami sering bertengkar, tetapi terkadang ada pertengkaran yang tidak bisa kutahan."

Harry mengalungkan satu lengannya di bahuku, saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku mengeluarkan air mata. Aku menangis cukup lama yang tidak kukira sebelumnya. Aku berhenti menangis dan mengahapus air mataku, Harry sudah melepaskan rangkulannya, aku terisak dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berada disini.

"Hermione apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron ragu-ragu, dia melangkah maju sedikit, mungkin Ron takut akan mendengar amarahku. Aku tidak melihat amarah atau kecemburuan di matanya, hanya ada kekhawatiran. Harry adalah orang kepercayaan Ron, jadi Ron tidak membuat masalah dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku menjawab saat menghapus beberapa air mataku, panik. Aku tidak mau Ron melihatku menangis! "Hanya sedikit kehilangan kendali."

Ron tidak terlihat curiga, dan bahkan dia tidak menayakan hal itu juga. "Maafkan aku telah ikut campur urusanmu tentang Justin. Kau benar, itu bukan urusanku."

Aku tersenyum, tidak tahu tetapi aku yakin bahwa Harry memberitahu Ron untuk berkata seperti itu padaku. "Jadi siapa yang memberitahumu bahwa aku menolak ajakan Justin?" aku bertanya mengetahui sesuatu. Ron tidak akan menyerah mencari tahu sampai dia tahu jawabannya.

"Harry," kata Ron dan memberiku senyumannya yang manis itu. Aku merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku.

Aku mendelik ke Harry, yah walaupun dengan rasa kesal setengah hati.

"Hey, jangan melihatku seperti itu." kata Harry, "Ron menyakannya sebelum aku tahu bahwa kalian bertengkar mengenai itu."

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak mendengar kami," kataku galak. Aku benci untuk mengakuinya, tetapi aku tahu betul bahwa pertengkaran antara aku dan Ron bisa terdengar di menara Gryffindor.

"Ya, aku mendengar kalian bertengkar. Tetapi itu tidak berarti aku tahu apa yang sedang kalian pertengkarkan. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi." kata Harry.

Ini merubah segalanya, yang membuatku bisa tertawa. Dan itu rasanya nyaman..seperti tidak ada beban dengan segala sesuatu. Aku mendongak ke Ron, dia megulurkan satu tangannya untukku jabat. "Berteman?" kata Ron tersenyum.

"Berteman." Aku menjawab dan menjabat tangannya. Aku berharap memeluk Ron bisa kulakukan dengan mudah seperti memeluk Harry, tetapi tidak bisa, memeluk Ron membuat aku merasakan kecanggungan dan kegugupan.

Tetapi saat itu nampaknya bahwa Ron sudah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, aku tersentak kaget. Ron memelukku erat-erat di dalam pelukannya, dan yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana hangatnya berada di pelukan Ron, kedua lengan Ron memeluk tubuhku erat, aku bisa merasakan hangat desahan nafas Ron di keningku.

"Aku minta maaf tentang semalam," Ron bergumam kepadaku.

"Aku tahu," aku berbisik.

"Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis tadi, tapi kau tahu, kau bisa datang padaku tentang apapun, oke? Kalau kau ingin bercerita atau apapun."

"Ya, aku tahu." Kataku, aku berpikir itu tidak benar. Aku tidak bisa datang pada Ron dan menceritakan segalanya...aku hanya tidak bisa.

"Bagus. Karena aku benci saat melihatmu menangis." Aku mengigit bibir bawahku berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan gelombang air mata jatuh dipipiku. Hal-hal seperti inilah.. hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuatku bahagia. Tetapi membuat aku merasakan kepedihan di hati yang paling dalam...keduanya berada di jenjang yang sama.

-RWHG-

Dan setelah itu banyak hal yang terjadi, seperti hal yang biasanya terjadi. Ron dan aku bertengkar, berteman...lalu kami bertengkar dan berteman lagi. Dan yang aku tahu, bahkan aku dan Ron tidak berbicara satu sama lain beberapa hari, lalu...kami berteman lagi.

Itu normal. Itu rutinitas kami yang aku sukai. Itu hal yang seolah membuat aku dan Ron bergantung satu sama lain. Kau tahu bahwa dengan retunitas itu kau tidak akan kaget apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tetapi lalu, aku dan Ron akan baik-baik saja, selalu seperti itu. Tetapi kurasa seseorang harus berubah...

* * *

AN: Tolong beri aku review, kalian suka atau engga sama cerita terjemahan ini.. kalau kalian suka aku akan publish chapter selanjutnya. Jika ada dari kalian yang ngga suka dengan cerita ini, bisa komen di review dan kasih tau aku alasannya kenapa.. terima kasih.. RWHG..


	2. Chapter 2 Kebiasaan yang Berbeda

AN: Kembali lagi nih di chapter 2 dari Menunggu Ron, aku suka banget sama fanfic iniiiii, okee langsung aja kita lihat cerita selanjutnya yaa xx

Disclaimer: Cerita dan karakter ini bukan punya aku, ini hak milik Pegleg dan JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Kebiasaan yang Berbeda**

Seperti biasa, aku menjadi satu-satunya yang akan bangun pagi untuk sarapan pagi ini. Ron dan Harry sudah terbiasa akan datang saat kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, membasuh wajah mereka lima menit dan lalu mereka akan terburu-buru pergi ke kelas. Itu terdengar lucu..tetapi terkadang menjadi hal yang menyebalkan. Itu tergantung suasana hatiku bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkan mereka.

Saat aku berpikir tentang mereka, aku duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di Aula Besar. Aku mengambil beberapa makanan ke piringku, seperti beberapa potong buah-buahan, dan mungkin sepotong daging.

"Selamat pagi, 'Mione," kata Ron duduk mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku. _'Mione?_ Aku tidak tahu dari mana Ron memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Ron tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kau bangun pagi," kataku, melihat sekeliling Aula Besar memastikan bahwa aku tidak telat, disana hanya ada beberapa orang yang sering bangun pagi dan sarapan di Aula sepertiku.

"Aku lapar," Ron menjawab dengan santai, mengambil piring dan mengambil sepotong daging, telur dan sosis yang ditatanya dengan rapi. "Tolong ambilkanku garam."

Apakah Ron baru mengatakan hal yang kupirkan sebelumnya? Sejak kapan Ron belajar menjadi sopan?

"Yeah, tentu." Aku berkata dan menyerahkan garam pada Ron, aku masih menatap Ron seolah ingin membaca apa yang Ron pikirkan.

"Terima kasih," kata Ron sebelum memberi garam sedikit ke telurnya dan mengambil sepotong roti panggang. Ron memakan rotinya secara pelan, seolah dia ingin meluangkan waktu untuk menikmati rasa dari roti panggang, setelah itu menelannya. Ron memakan telurnya juga dengan pelan sama dengan roti yang dia makan sebelumnya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap Ron dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Ron bisa seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang salah, 'Mione?" tanya Ron padaku dengan khawatir. Aku terpana disana sampai aku sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku hanya menatap Ron.

"Tidak. Maaf," kataku cepat mencoba untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah. "Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu bangun pagi, itu saja."

Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya dan meneruskan sarapannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Ron pagi ini...maksudku bukan hanya dia bisa bangun pagi.

Aku melihat Ron, yang rambutnya terlihat rapi, dan pakaiannya bersih dan tidak kusut, tidak seperti dia sedang terburu-buru dan membuat pakaiannya terlihat kusut. Aku bisa melihat mata Ron terlihat segar, matanya berbinar dan tampak...senang? Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Ron terlihat berbeda, berubah, seperti dia mempunyai suasana hati yang senang.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ada yang salah?" tanya Ron lagi saat aku hanya menatapnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada yang salah."

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Aku merasa seperti seolah kau melihatku sedang telanjang."

Aku memerah. Dan lalu kembali fokus ke piring yang berada di depanku. "Maaf," aku bergumam, membayangkan bagaimana jika Ron telanjang? Berkhayal tentang itu sedikit menarik...TIDAK! Berhenti memikirkan itu, Hermione!

"Kau harus memakan sesuatu, 'Mione. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan marah-marah terus kalau tidak sarapan."

Aku menatap Ron dengan mulut terbuka, dan lagi saat aku akan mengatakan sesuatu Harry sudah datang dan duduk di seberang aku dan Ron.

"Selamat pagi, Ron, Hermione," kata Harry saat dia duduk dan mengambil makanan ke piringnya. "Kau bangun cepat pagi ini, Ron."

"Aku lapar," jawab Ron yang memakan roti yang masih dengan pelan untuk merasakan rasanya yang gurih.

Surat-surat datang dan aku terkejut melihat surat untukku, biasanya kalau pagi seperti ini aku hanya mendapat koran Daily Prophet. Aku mengambil surat yang tertuju untukku dari paruh burung hantu dan lansung membukanya. Aku mengenali tulisan tangan ini segera. Ini dari Viktor.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Aku senang mendapatkan suratmu sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas ucapanmu untuk Eva dan aku, dan memberiku selamat tentang pernikahan kami yang akan datang. Eva sangat senang dengan gelang yang kau berikan padanya, "walaupun itu hanya hal yang kecil" tetapi dia menyukainya._

 _Sebelum aku memberitahumu lagi segalanya seperti yang terjadi di surat sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau..._

"Apa itu?" kata Ron bertanya menggangguku yang sedang membaca.

"Surat," kataku santai, aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi karena ini.

"Ya aku bisa melihatnya," kata Ron memutar bola matanya. "Dari siapa itu?"

Aku mendesah pelan, aku berusaha untuk terlihat santai walaupun aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. "Viktor."

Ron hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Aku menunggu, berpikir bahwa Ron akan berteriak-teriak atau bahkan mengomeliku, tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, Ron hanya menyantap sarapannya.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" aku berkata, mencoba memastikan bahwa Ron mendengarku dengan jelas. "Surat ini dari Viktor Krum."

"Yeah, aku bisa mendengarmu," Ron menjawab, dia menatapku beberapa saat dan kembali menatap sarapannya.

"Dan kau tidak mengomeliku atau meneriakiku tentang ini?" aku bertanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Apa yang terjadi disini?

"Tidak. Tidak masalah untukmu mempunyai teman surat."

Aku menatap Ron tidak percaya, mulutku terbuka sedikit, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku membuka mulutku pagi ini karena heran dengan tingkah Ron. Aku menatap Harry, bertanya, tetapi di hanya menganggkat bahunya tidak tahu dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ron jadi tenang seperti ini, kenapa dia tidak memarahiku saat aku mendapat surat dari Viktor. Ini tidak biasanya. Siapa sebenarnya dia, dan apa yang dia lakukan pada Ron-ku. Yah, bukan _Ron-ku_ sih...tapi kau tahu maksudku.

"Ada apa denganmu yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Beberapa hari lalu kau berteriak tentang ini dan sekarang..?"

"Yah, kurasa semua pernyataanmu bahwa itu bukan urusanku sudah menenggelamkanku untuk berpikir." Ron berkata dan memberiku senyuman yang terlihat manis, dan disitu terukir ada kejanggalan yang bahkan aku tidak tahu.

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilku 'Mione'? Kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sebelumnya." Aku bertanya setelah beberapa saat memikirkan perubahan Ron.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Kupikir itu cocok untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya berbeda."

"Jadi kau tidak masalah jika aku memanggilmu 'Mione?" Ron bertanya, kali ini dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian, menunggu jawabanku.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Kalau kau menyukai untuk memanggilku 'Mione, Ron itu tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah kau ingin kupanggil 'Mione?" Ron berkata dan memberikanku senyumannya yang manis itu lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud menanyakannya lagi.

"Ron, panggil aku dengan panggilan yang kau suka..terserah." aku menjawab bosan. Aku merasa sedang berjalan di lingkaran yang besar karena Ron terus membolak-balikan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, 'Mione." Kata Ron menggunakan julukan baru untuk memangilku.

Kami melanjutkan sarapan dengan diam, dan Ron bangkit berkata bahwa dia ingin pergi memeriksa sesuatu di perpustakaan sebelum pergi ke kelas. Ron...pergi ke perpustakaan? Apakah sekarang neraka sudah menjadi beku dan aku tidak diberitahu?

Sesaat Ron sudah meninggalkan Aula Besar, aku menatap Harry. "Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Ron terlihat seperti..." aku terdiam setelah itu, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Ron.

"Senang?" kata Harry yang menyelesaikan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Ya, tetapi bukan hanya itu. Dia seperti terlalu gembira tentang hal."

Harry hanya melihatku dan tertawa.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya. "Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Tidak banyak. Ron hanya memberitahuku bahwa dia bermimpi indah semalam. Dan aku mengira dari suasana hatinya...itu mimpi yang benar-benar indah."

Aku melihat senyum jahat Harry dan aku memutar bola mataku. "Sudahlah, Harry. Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya lebih jauh,"

"Hey, kau bertanya sesuatu yang kuketahui. Jangan salahkan pemberi info."

"Tetapi apa yang terjadi dengan hal perpustakaan itu? Ron tidak biasanya pergi kesana." Kataku saat aku bangkit untuk bersiap pergi ke kelas. Aku menaruh suratku di tas dan melanjutkan membacanya selagi ada kesempatan. Karena aku sedang malas membaca surat sekarang.

"Sejujurnya akupun tidak tahu. Mungkin Ron akhirnya sadar bagaimana pentingnya belajar dan ingin berubah?"

"Dan dia pergi ke perpustakaan sepuluh menit sebelum masuk kelas? Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Itu sangat...aneh."

"Hey, jangan begitu." kata Harry saat dia sudah berjalan disampingku untuk pergi ke kelas Transfigurasi bersama. "Ron bersifat santai dan tekun belajar itu lebih baik, kan, dari pada Ron yang sering marah-marah karena cemburu setiap hari."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan terdiam sesaat. Sudah jelas Harry tidak beranggapan bahwa hal ini sangat mengkhawatirkan Hermione. Dan mungkin Harry benar. Itu lebih baik jika Ron menerima hubungan bertemanku dengan Viktor dan tidak memarah-marahiku lagi.

Tetapi aku merasa sedikit sedih mengenai kepeduliannya, itu seperti Ron tidak perduli lagi denganku. Aku tahu itu terdengar konyol. Tetapi separuh diriku, aku menyukai Ron yang pecemburu. Setidaknya itu karena aku bisa berpura-pura berpikir bahwa Ron menyukaiku.

-RWHG-

Seharian ini aku menjalani retunitas dengan normal dan aku hampir melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Dan saat itu, Ron memintaku untuk membantu mengerjakan PR nya.

"Hey, Hermione bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?"

"Ada apa, Ron?" aku bertanya dan mendongak dari essai panjang Transfigurasiku yang sedang kukerjakan.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan essai Ramuan, dan aku sedikit kesulitan untuk memahami pentingnya penggunaan dari ramuan ini."

"Sini biarku lihat," aku berkata, dan kami tahu aku sangat menyukai saat membantunya. Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi terkadang seseorang akan bangga memamerkan kepintaran mereka.

Ron tersenyum dan memberiku sebuah buku yang terbuka di halaman yang dia tanyakan. Aku menatap Ron ingin tahu, tetapi aku memilih diam. Membaca halaman yang Ron berikan padaku aku sadar Ramuan apa itu.

"Ramuan Keberanian?" aku membacanya dengan kencang. Aku menatap Harry yang sedang berada di seberang kami yang juga mengerjakan PR nya. Harry hanya menggeleng tidak tahu dan melanjutkan PR nya. Aku menutup buku yang kupegang dan bisa melihat judul buku yang Ron berikan padaku beberapa saat lalu. _Seni Kepekaan dari Ramuan Cinta._

"Ron dari mana kau mendapatkan buku ini?"

"Dari perpustakaan," kata Ron memutar bola matanya. "Aku membaca judulnya dan itu membuatku tertarik."

"Tentu saja kau tertarik," aku bergumam, tidak berniat agar siapapun bisa mendengarku.

"Kau berkata apa, 'Mione?" Ron bertanya, dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia mendengar apa yang kukatan tadi.

Aku merasa wajahku merah merona, dan aku tidak mau memjawab pertanyaan Ron. Aku menjatuhkan wajahku ke dalam buku yang kupegang, dan membaca halaman itu dengan detail. Meskipun ini...err..hal yang sensitif yang kutemukan di beberapa kata. Tetapi ramuan ini sangat sulit untuk dibuat, lebih dari satu langkah.

"Bagaimana?" Ron bertanya setelah beberapa menit.

"Huh?" jawabku, sejenak aku lupa dengan apa yang Ron tanyakan.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Ron berkata dan menungguku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah," kataku, aku bisa merasakan pipiku merona saat membaca bukunya. Kalau saja Ron tidak memberikanku senyuman manisnya itu, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bahwa aku akan merona merah seperti ini!

" _Well,"_ kataku setelah beberapa menit. "Dikatakan disini bahwa bahan batu api akan memberikan keberanian di dalam ramuan."

"Jadi itu membuat daya tarik?"

"Yah..iya dan tidak," kataku. Oh sial wajahku benar-benar memerah! Aku benci pipiku saat ini. "Itu membuat kau lebih...berani untuk melakukan apapun...saat kau berhasil membuat ramuan ini."

"Jadi itu terdengar seperti nakal," kata Ron yang tersenyum manis.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengembalikan buku pada Ron. "Tetapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menulis essai Ramuanmu dengan hal seperti itu, Ronald."

Ron hanya tertawa. "Yeah, aku akan senang jika kulakukan itu." Untuk beberapa saat Ron membaca bahan-bahan dan bertanya padaku, "Dan air liur itu? Apa gunanya?"

"Itu untuk seseorang yang ingin dituju oleh si pembuat ramuan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, 'Mione," Ron berkata dan kembali dengan PR nya.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa membacanya sendiri," aku berkomentar. "Semua informasinya ada di depanmu."

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajah cantikmu yang memerah itu beberapa menit lalu."

Aku menganga menatap Ron selama beberapa menit, sebelum mendelik; Harry tertawa, aku mengabaikannya. Bagaimana Ron bisa menggodaku seperti itu! _Tetapi apakah Ron benar-benar tadi bilang bahwa wajah meronaku itu cantik?_ Oh sudahlah, Hermione! Ron hanya mencoba untuk mengejekmu lagi!

Aku mendengus. Andai saja kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan Ron yang bodoh ini.

* * *

AN: Tunggu cerita selanjutnya, masih ada beberapa chapter lagi.. dan jangan lupa review nyaa ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Menghabiskan Waktu Berdua

AN: Kembali lagi di chapter 3, yah untuk lanjutan After the War akan di publish setelah fanfic ini selesai. Karena fanfic ini tinggal beberapa chapter aja. Btw, di chapter ini agak lebih banyak, karena aku jadiin satu chapter.. Makasih untuk yang udah kasih aku review yaa, itu membuatku menjadi lebih semangat untuk menulis ;) Jangan lupa untuk read&review xx

Disclaimer: Cerita dan karakter ini bukan punya aku, ini hak milik Pegleg dan JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Menghabiskan Waktu Berdua**

Aku terbangun dengan kaget saat bunyi jam beker menggangu tidur pulasku. Sepanjang malam aku bermimpi mengenai Ramuan Keberanian dan berkhayal nakal tentang si rambut merah yang kita tahu itu siapa. Sebenarnya itu tidak bagus memikirkan hal nakal, apalagi sekarang aku seorang Ketua Murid.

Aku mencoba menghapus pemikiranku tentang hal semacam itu, karena itu bisa membuat pagiku akan terasa aneh. Tetapi sesulit aku mencoba, aku yakin pemikiran hal itu akan datang lagi dengan sendirinya. _Merlin..._ aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Ron secara normal lagi.

Aku pergi mandi dan memakai pakaian Hogwarts yang terlihat tidak menarik (Aku mungkin gadis yang tidak begitu feminin, tetapi aku peduli dengan penampilanku sedikit), setelah itu aku berjalan turun menuju Aula Besar. Aku berharap seperti biasa bahwa Aula sepi, jadi aku bisa melamun sesukaku tanpa ada yang mengganggu, saat yang aku tahu bahwa pemikiran hal itu tidak hilang, tetapi itu tidak bisa dilawan, kan?

Tetapi sesaat aku sudah berada di Aula, aku kurang beruntung karena disana sudah ada Ron, bersedia mengambil sarapannya. Aku mengecek arlojiku dan yakin bahwa aku tidak telat, aku seperti biasa akan datang jam tujuh, berarti Ron lebih cepat dariku.

Aku mendengus pelan. Orang yang kumimpikan ada disana, dan pemikiran hal itu pun muncul lagi di kepalaku.

Meluangkan waktu untuk menenangkan diriku, akupun berjalan dan duduk di samping Ron. "Apa perutmu yang sudah membangunkanmu?" aku mengejeknya.

"Huh?" Ron berkata, terlihat terkejut melihatku yang sudah disampingnya. Jadi dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku ada disini?

"Oh, hey, Hermione," kata Ron memberiku senyuman kecil. "Kurasa aku bangun pagi, jadi aku datang kesini untuk menyantap sarapan."

Suara Ron terdengar lesu dan itu membuatku khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ron?"

Ron tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Ya, hanya aku tidak begitu mendapatkan istirahat yang baik, sebenarnya. Seperti malam yang kau lalui saat kau tidak berhentinya memutar otakmu. Apa kau tidur telat setiap malam?"

"Setiap malam, ya." jawabku lembut. _Setiap malam aku memikirkanmu,_ otakku menambahkan.

"Ya, aku kadang juga seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" aku bertanya, dan mengambil beberapa buah-buahan dan memulai sarapanku.

Ron terdiam beberapa saat, aku melihat Ron dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat merah tidak biasanya dan matanya terpana pada piring yang ada dihadapannya dari pada untuk melihatku.

"Oh, tidak banyak sih. Hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang sekolah dan hal-hal seperti itu, kurasa. Kau tahu, tentang NEWTs juga yang akan dilaksanakan tahun ini dan segalanya."

Aku tidak mempercayai yang Ron pikirkan awalnya. Itu bukan alasan kenapa dia tidak menatapku.

Itu pasti tentang seorang perempuan.

Aku sudah mengetahuinya, sesuatu saat nanti Ron akan menemukan seseorang perempuan yang dia sukai dan tentu saja perempuan itu akan membalas perasaannya karena, maksudku, Ron suatu saat nanti akan menikah dan memilik banyak anak, dan aku akan disini sendiri tidak bersama siapa-siapa.

Aku merasa air mata berlinang di bawah mataku dan aku memaksakan agar air mata itu tidak jatuh di pipiku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan aku pikir aku harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghibur Ron. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi ini, tetapi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan tentang sekolah. Aku yakin kau akan bisa melewatinya dengan baik."

Ron menatapku dan tersenyum. Oh, senyuman itu. Senyuman yang akan diberi Ron pada orang lain, bukan untukku lagi. Aku rasa aku akan sakit hati.

"Terima kasih, 'Mione. Itu sangat berarti untukku saat yang mengatakannya itu penyihir perempuan yang paling pintar di sekolah ini."

Ron berkata seperti itu membuat aku merasa sakit, itu tidak membantu! Maksudku, kalau Ron menyukai perempuan lain bisakah dia tidak mengatakan hal yang mebuatku seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi hadiah? Aku harus pergi dari sini!

Aku bangkit dari meja yang membuat Ron tersentak kaget. "Ada apa?" Ron bertanya panik.

"Aku—er...aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu di kamarku," aku berpikir cepat mencari alasan. "Aku akan mngambilnya, sampai jumpa di kelas."

"Tetapi kau 'kan belum menghabiskan sarapanmu," kata Ron kesal. Kenapa sih, Ron? Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?

"Aku tidak begitu lapar. Sampai jumpa di kelas," kataku cepat dan segera berjalan dengan cepat sebelum Ron mengatakan apapun lagi.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, menutup wajahku di bantalku. Aku menangis. Bahkan mimpi yang indah saja tidak bisa untuk menghentikan air mataku.

-RWHG-

Aku melewati hari dengan mengabaikan Ron sebisaku. Tentu saja, aku dan Ron bertemu saat di kelas, tetapi disana aku fokus untuk mendengarkan Profesor, itu bisa menjadi alasan kenapa aku tidak berbiacara pada Ron. Aku melewati makan siang untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan, dan aku berjalan untuk makan malam di Aula setelah Ron dan Harry latihan Quidditch.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, duduk di Ruang Rekreasi yang sering kulakukan setiap malam, halaman buku terbuka di depanku, suara rintik hujan pun menemaniku malam ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi malam ini. Aku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada hal apapun, kecuali hal siapa perempuan yang Ron sukai.

Saat aku sedang melamun, potret Nyonya Gemuk pun terbuka membuang pemikiranku. Ron datang muncul masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi.

Ron berdiri disana, sepatu dan ujung jubahnya kotor terkena lumpur, sementara atas jubah terkena percikan air hujan yang tidak begitu deras. Wajah Ron sedikit kotor dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena dia sudah bertebangan di lapangan bermain Quidditch.

Aku terbawa perasaan saat melihat Ron seperti itu. Dia terlihat sangat tampan.

Ron melihat keliling sebelum matanya menangkapku yang sedang duduk di sofa, dia pun jalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Hey," kata Ron berdiri di dekatku.

"Hey. Bagaimana latihannya?" kataku dengan nada suara tertarik. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti permainan ini tetapi kalau saja Ron dan Harry tidak bermain untuk tim mungkin aku tidak akan membahas permainan itu. Tetapi Ron dan Harry adalah sahabatku, jadi yah...begitulah.

"Hebat. Yah walaupun sedikit dingin, tetapi hebat."

"Itu bagus." kataku tersenyum, aku merasa canggung. Aku dan Ron hanya terdiam beberapa saat (Posisi Ron berdiri dan aku duduk), dan kami bertatapan satu sama lain, tidak berkata apa-apa. Saat seperti inilah aku ingin tahu apa yang Ron pikirkan.

"Err...setelah aku berganti pakaian...apa kau mau untuk bermain catur atau apa gitu?"

Aku menggigit bibirku memikirkannya. Tetapi aku sudah memutuskannya, aku tidak begitu ingin bermain catur saat ini.

"Aku pikir tidak sekarang, Ron. Lagi pula aku ingin melanjutkan bacaan di buku ini. Tapi aku yakin Harry mau bermain denganmu."

Aku pikir aku bisa melihat ada kekecewaan di mata Ron, tetapi sesaat tatapan itu hilang dimatanya. "Kau benar, aku akan mengajaknya." kata Ron dan dia berjalan ke atas menuju kamar laki-laki.

Aku merasa tidak enak menolaknya dengan ajakan apapun, tetapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuatasi sekarang. Hal yang kubutuhkan adalah membodohkan diriku sendiri bahwa setiap senyuman Ron sangat berarti untukku.

Setelah beberapa saat Ron dan Harry turun ke Ruang Rekreasi dan menyiapkan catur penyihir di tempat yang tidak jauh dariku, aku tidak bisa menahannya dan melihat mereka, Ron adalah tujuanku pertama dari dulu setiap waktu, dan akupun tidak bisa menahan air mataku sesulit yang aku mencoba. Ron mungkin berpikir bahwa aku gila hanya duduk disini dan menatapnya setiap waktu, tapi untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak memalingkan tatapanku.

Ron menangkap tatapanku dan tatapan kami terkunci satu sama lain beberapa saat, dan setelah itu dia kembali fokus pada permainan caturnya saat aku masih melihat mereka yang berada tidak jauh. Harry melihatku juga, mungkin bertanya kenapa Ron selalu melihat ke arah sini. Harry tersenyum melambaikan tangannya dan kembali fokus pada permainan.

Aku begitu asik melihat Ron dan Harry yang sedang bermain, sampai aku pun tidak sadar kalau Ginny datang dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Hermione?" aku berhenti melihat Ron dan Harry dan menatap Ginny, dari ekspresi wajahnya memberithuku bahwa dia sudah memanggilku beberapa kali.

"Hey, Ginny. Ada apa?" kataku tidak merasa bersalah. Ginny bahkan tidak membahasnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hermione? Ron memberitahuku bahwa saat sarapan kau hanya pergi begitu saja dan kami tidak bertemu denganmu sampai di kelas. Dan kau tidak makan malam,"

"Aku datang makan malam, aku hanya telat." Aku berkata membela diri. Mungkin terlalu terlihat, sepertinya Ginny curiga kalau ada yang kusembunyikan. Ginny pintar, dia bisa melihat hal-hal seperti ini.

Aku mendesah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, oke? Hanya saja...aku...aku hanya merasa ada hal yang tidak bisa kukendalikan saat-saat ini,"

"Ayo cerita, aku mendengarkan."

Aku menutup wajahku, aku sudah lelah. Bagaimana aku memulai percakapan ini?

"Ginny," kataku memulai, "Apa kau memperhatikan perbedaan sifat Ron baru-baru ini?"

"Seperti apa maksudnya?" Ginny bertanya.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Dari tingkah lakunya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ron padaku. Dan dia rutin belajar dan bangun tidur pagi sekali. Itu berbeda sekali, itu bukan seperti Ron. Dia bahkan tidak bertengkar denganku seminggu ini!"

"Hermione apa kau merindukan bertengkar dengan kakakku?" kata Ginny mengejekku dan aku melototinya untuk membuatnya diam.

"Itu bukan masalahnya dan kau tahu itu."

"Iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, Ron belajar dengan rutin, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Bukan hanya itu," kataku sedikit jengkel. Aku mendengus. "Lihatlah dia. Apa yang berubah dengannya? Kau 'kan sudah lama tinggal bersamanya pasti kau tahu jawabannya."

Ginny memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat kakaknya yang bermain catur dengan Harry. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat konsentrasi dengan permainannya. Sesekali Ron melihat-lihat seluruh ruang dan kembali lagi dengan permainan caturnya.

Ketegangan dari gelagat tubuh Ron terlihat jelas bahwa dia terlihat frustasi. Dan belum lagi ekpresinya menunjukan kelelahan, itu membuat Harry terlihat khawatir disana. Ron bersandar di kursinya, dan ekspresi lelahnya terlihat lagi saat dirinya menatap aku dan Ginny.

"Dia seperti membutuhkan hal bercinta untuk hidupnya." Ginny berkata setelah beberapa saat memerhatikan.

"Ginny!" aku terkejut tidak percaya. Nah kan...pemikiran nakal tentang Ron kembali dipikiranku. Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari hal ini?

"Apa? Ayolah, Hermione. Ron sudah tujuh belas tahun. Kau tahu dia pasti memikirkan hal itu setiap kali, atau bahkan setiap malam." kata Ginny menyeringai.

"Ya..err," aku memulai, tetapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebelum aku berkata sesuatu, Ginny berbicara.

"Dia pasti sering sekali menatap ke arah sini,"

"Itu karena kita hanya melihatnya dari tadi. Dia pasti bertanya-tanya apa masalahnya."

"Bukan," Ginny membetulkan, "Maksudku, dia menatapmu ke arah sini sering sekali."

"Ap...tapi...maksudku.. Jangan menyimpulkan seperti itu.."

"Hermione, kupikir aku sangat mengenal kakakku. Dan dari cara dia menatapmu ke arah sini..mari kita anggap dia tidak menatapku,ya."

"Tidak, Ginny. Kau salah." Kenapa Ginny mencoba menyiksaku seperti ini? Dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap kakaknya. "Ron, dia...dia tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku."

"Yah, itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, 'kan? Bangun pagi jadi dia bisa menyantap sarapan bersama _denganmu._ Belajar rutin... Siapa lagi yang perduli dengan pendidikannya kecuali kau, dan mungkin juga Mom? Dan hal-hal seperti itu tidak dia beritahu kepadamu... mungkin seperti kau tidak memberitahu kepadanya?"

"Tidak, Ginny, kau salah. Ron tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku. Dia sahabatku. Aku tahu."

"Atau mungkin kau juga buta sama dengan Ron."

Untuk beberapa alasan perkataan Ginny menusuk ke dalam tubuhku. Ginny menatapku untuk mempercayainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Karena jika aku mempercayainya dan Ginny salah...aku tidak siap untuk sakit hati. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, itu pasti akan membuatku semakin parah.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik, ya."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa karena aku tidak ingin menyentujuinya, meskipun aku tahu aku akan memikirkannya saat aku mau atau tidak. Setelah beberapa saat Ginny menyerah dan bangkit untuk kembali ke kamar perempuan.

Aku hanya duduk terdiam, melihat kedua sahabatku yang sedang bermain catur dengan asik disana. Untuk beberapa saat Ron melihatku dan memberikanku senyuman kecil sebelum kembali fokus ke permainannya.

Aku tidak mempercayainya, Gin. Aku hanya _tidak bisa_ untuk mempercayainya.

-RWHG-

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang Ginny katakan beberapa waktu lalu. Hari-hariku berjalan dengan normal, terkecuali dengan kebiasaan Ron yang sekarang sering bangun pagi dan sarapan bersamaku. Aku dan Ron membicarakan apa saja, dari masalah di kelas, dan bahkan membicarakan tentang Quidditch (Meskipun yang sering berbicara adalah Ron, dan aku sebenarnya hanya mempelajari satu atau dua mengenai Quidditch).

Aku sangat menikmati keindahan pagi ini, karena aku dan Ron menghabiskan waktu kami hanya berdua. Ron tersenyum padaku yang membuat perutku jungkir balik, saat itu juga Harry datang, dan aku segera menutupi wajahku yang memerah ini seolah bahwa aku dan Ron sedang melakukan sesuatu yang privasi saat kenyataannya adalah aku dan Ron tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tetapi untukku itu sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Dan aku tersadar bagaimana aku benar-benar cepat sekali merasakan rona merah diwajahku walaupun Ron hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika suatu saat nanti aku akan patah hati mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ron menyukai perempuan lain.

-RWHG-

Tidak kusadari bahwa hari ini adalah Hogsmeade _weekend._ Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dari kamarku menuju Ruang Rekreasi, membawa mantel tebal dan sarung tangan, karena yang aku tahu saat aku sudah keluar kastil, udara dingin pasti akan langsung menusuk tubuhku. Dibawah, aku melihat Ron yang sedang duduk sendirian di depan perapian dan aku langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Siap untuk berangkat?" kata Ron, saat aku duduk disampingnya.

"Dimana Harry?" tanyaku melihat-lihat ruangan memastikan keberadaan Harry, mungkin tadi aku tidak melihatnya?

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan. Bersama Ginny," kata Ron menambahkan kata terakhir setelah beberapa saat.

"Oh," kataku terkejut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. "Maksudmu…" Aku bertanya dan sepertinya Ron mengerti maksudku, karena Ron langsung mengangguk. "Apa kau bisa menerimanya?"

Ron mengangkat kedua bahunya dan yang kutahu bahwa Ron juga tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti, tetapi Ron tidak ingin berdebat dengan itu, "Aku pikir begitu," Ron menjawab. "Maksudku, jika aku membayangkan seseorang bersama Ginny, ya mungkin lebih baik sahabatku sendiri. Harry lebih baik dari pada laki-laki yang pernah dipacari Ginny dan aku percaya pada Harry sepenuhnya, jadi kenapa tidak untuk adikku?"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku terpesona dengan kata-kata Ron dan terlebih lagi perubahan yang ada di sikap Ron. "Kau sudah sangat tumbuh dewasa," kataku, dan seketika wajahku merona merah saat menyadari pernyataan itu. Bukan masalah bahwa dia belum dewasa dengan _hal itu,_ dan aku yakin bahwa Ron tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

Ron tertawa. "Jangan terlalu cepat menangkap kesimpulan. Saat aku berkata bahwa aku menerimanya bukan berarti aku menyukainya,"

Aku tertawa juga, senang karena kejadian ini tidak secanggung yang seperti kubayangkan sebelumnya.

"Nah.. kurasa hanya kau dan aku sekarang," kataku mencoba untuk mengubah pembicaraan.

"Yeah. Apa kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk dan kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu gerbang kastil. Aku mengeratkan mantel musim dinginku, memakai syal, sarung tangan dan topi, mengharapkan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih saat aku keluar dari kastil.

Hawa dingin menusuk wajahku, tetapi tidak menusuk tubuhku yang sudah kututupi dengan pakaian tebal musim dinginku. Bagus sekali.

Aku menengok saat aku mendengar suara tertawa disebelahku. Aku melihat Ron yang memakai mantel biasa, dia mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Dan apa, kalau aku boleh tanya, yang membuat kau tertawa?" tanyaku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Beraninya dia menertawakanku!

"Kau beruntung karena tidak turun salju diluar, kalau tidak kau akan mati kedinginan. Kau terlihat seperti boneka Marshmallow karena kau memakai lapisan yang sangat tebal."

Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya dan memberikannya tatapan marahku. Aku tahu itu terlihat seperti anak-anak tetapi aku tidak perduli saat ini!

"Aku mudah kedinginan, ok? Kau tidak akan mengerti. Laki-laki selalu merasa hangat."

"Hmm.. mungkin kau harus bergabung denganku di mantelku, dan kita berdua akan merasakan kehangatan bersama."

"Ron," kataku terkejut. Ron pasti bercanda. Oh, tetapi sebagian dariku berharap bahwa Ron serius.

"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Ron, "sangat lucu melihat ekspresimu tadi."

Aku memukul lengan Ron dengan wajah cemberut. Dasar Ron yang bodoh, dia memainkan perasaanku walaupun Ron sendiri tidak tahu itu…

Aku dan Ron berjalan dan tidak berbicara apapun, kami terdiam yang nyaman sebenarnya. Setelah kami sampai di desa, aku dan Ron berdiskusi kemana tempat pertama yang akan kami kunjungi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Three Broomsticks dan meminum butterbeer disana?" Aku menyarankan. Aku tidak bisa menyarankan yang lain, karena menurutku butterbeer akan memberi kehangatan di musim dingin ini.

Ron mengangguk setuju dan kami menuju Three Broomsticks, dan setelah sampai disana kami memesan butterbeer. Saat pelayan mengantarkan minumanku dan Ron, aku merogoh uang didalam tasku, mencari uang logam, tetapi saat itu Ron menghentikanku.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku saja yang membayarnya."

Aku mencoba untuk menolaknya, tetapi Ron tidak mendengarkanku. Aku tidak tahu dengan tingkah Ron, tetapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya lebih dalam. Ron hanya membayarnya karena aku temannya, bukan yang lain. Tetapi susah untuk mempercayainya karena otakku terlalu aktif memikirkan bahwa Ron membayarnya karena aku _perempuan._ Kau tahu maksudku?

Beberapa menit aku dan Ron hanya diam, kami meminum butterbeer kami yang masih hangat, dan aku mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya," kataku, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Tidak masalah," kata Ron tersenyum, dan lagi, aku terjebak dengan senyuman Ron yang manis itu. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya.

Aku dan Ron menghabiskan minuman kami, dan membicarakan tentang hal ini dan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana aku dan Ron sudah berbicara banyak seminggu ini, tidak selalu berdua sih, terkadang Harry bergabung dengan aku dan Ron. Terkecuali saat tahun keempat dan kelima kami, aku dan Ron banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Itu sangat indah.

"Jadi kita mau kemana lagi sekarang?" Ron bertanya.

Aku menggigit bibirku sedikit. "Yah… ada toko buku diujung sana…" kataku begitu saja. Ron tertawa. Suara tertawanya yang seolah membuatku ingin menjerit senang saat hanya mendengarnya saja. Tetapi aku tahan untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah…kita akan pergi kesana. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau banyak membaca buku dan tidak membiarkan kepalamu terbuka untuk sesuatu hal yang lain."

Aku dan Ron berjalan menuju toko buku yang berada diujung jalan, aku dan Ron masuk setelah kami sudah berada didepan toko, aku merasa sangat senang saat melihat buku-buku yang tertata rapih disana. Aku bahkan sangat suka mencium aroma buku-buku, apa itu menyedihkan? Karena aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu tentang aroma itu…

Beberapa saat aku asyik dengan buku-buku itu, dan aku melihat Ron yang terlihat bosan disana dan kurasa aku harus menyelamatkannya. "Kita bisa pergi jika kau mau," kataku tersenyum. Aku tahu tidak semua orang bisa menghabiskan waktunya di toko buku seperti diriku.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" kata Ron yang sepertinya mencurigaiku.

Aku mengangguk dengan pelan, yang bisa terlihat seperti aku masih tidak rela pergi dari tempat ini, dan Ron sepertinya mengetahuinya.

"Belum.. kau belum selesai, aku tahu itu," kata Ron yang sudah menduganya, "Begini saja, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di toko ahli obat disana. Aku akan pergi kesana membelinya dan aku akan kembali lagi kesini untuk bertemu denganmu, oke? Aku hanya beberapa menit saja."

"Oh, memangnya apa yang ingin kau beli?" aku bertanya penasaran.

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa bahan untuk menyempurnakan kotak ramuanku. Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali."

"Baiklah," aku tersenyum dan kembali untuk melihat-lihat buku yang terpajang disana. Dan Ron kembali cepat, seperti janjinya, saat aku sedang mengambil buku yang berada tidak jauh di depanku.

"Kau tidak membeli apapun?" aku bertanya saat melihat Ron yang tidak membawa apa-apa ditangannya.

"Si penjual tidak mempunyai bahan yang aku butuhkan, jadi aku harus memesannya jadi mereka akan membelikannya untukku," kata Ron mengangkat bahu, lalu Ron membawakan tumpukan buku dari tanganku ke meja. Aku memberi uang kepada pelayannya dan Ron bersikeras ingin membawakan tas untukku. Sejak kapan Ron bisa berlagak manis seperti ini dan kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat Ron seperti ini sebelumnya? Apa lagi.. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan mengenai itu?

Aku dan Ron menghabiskan waktu siang kami di sekitar Hogsmeade, mengunjungi toko Zonko, Honeydukes dan mengunjungi toko Quality Quidditch Supplies yang membuka cabang di Hogsmeade.

Setelah puas aku dan Ron kembali ke kastil dan pergi ke atas ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, saat kami sudah berada disana kami melihat Harry dan Ginny yang sedang asik berbicara berdua di sofa. Ron berpamitan dan berjalan ke kamarnya, berkata bahwa dia ada PR yang harus dikerjakan, tetapi aku curiga mungkin Ron bersikap seperti itu karena melihat sahabat dan adiknya bersama membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku pun juga berpamitan ingin ke kamar, tidak ingin mengganggu kedua temanku. Aku masih sangat senang memikirkan bahwa aku hanya berdua saja dengan Ron beberapa saat lalu, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa aku akan mendapatkan kesenangan juga saat membaca buku-buku baru yang aku beli.

-RWHG-

Keesokkan harinya aku berbicara pada Ginny, karena aku ingin bercerita dengannya. _Well, a little girl talk._ Jadi aku segera meninggalkan Ron dan Harry setelah sarapan dan berkata kepada dua laki-laki itu bahwa kami sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Saat aku dan Ginny sudah berada di kamarku, pertanyaan pun dimulai.

"Baiklah, jadi sejak kapan ada sesuatu antara kau dan Harry dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit nada sakit hati. Ginny adalah sahabatku juga, dia harusnya memberitahuku tentang hal-hal ini, terpenting lagi hal ini mengarah ke sahabatku yang lain.

Ginny tersenyum dan pipi nya merona merah karena malu, aku tidak pernah melihat itu beberapa tahun ini semenjak sebelumnya memang Ginny (bahkan sekarang aku belum begitu yakin) sudah menyukai Harry.

"Itu terjadi belum lama ini, benar.. dan akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu," jawab Ginny dengan jujur, "Kemarin adalah kencan pertama kami, sebenarnya. Dan aku tidak memberitahumu apapun sebelumnya karena aku tidak ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang belum pasti,"

Aku tersenyum. Aku rasa aku bisa mengerti sekarang. "Tidak apa-apa, Gin. Tetapi sekarang kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi," kataku menyeringai pada Ginny. Aku suka pembicaraan perempuan! Kau pasti tidak menduga bahwa aku suka bergosip, kan? Yah.. sebenarnya aku memang buak tipe perempuan yang suka bergosip, tetapi saat itu mengarah tentang temanku…aku harus tahu segalanya..itulah sebabnya aku hampir terpental dari kursiku saat ini.

"Yah.. kami sudah pergi berdua beberapa kali di minggu-minggu ini. Aku pikir, malah kami sering membahas tentangmu dan Ron." Saat mendengar itu aku merasakan pipiku memerah, akupun tidak tahu mengapa. Itu tidak seperti bahwa ada sesuatu terjadi antara aku dan Ron. "Maksudku, itu sangat sulit saat berada didekatmu dan Ron. Ketegangan di udara saja bisa sangat terasa," Aku memberikan Ginny tatapan ingin tahu, "Itu tidak seperti ketegangan yang buruk. Tetapi daya tarik antara kau dan Ron sangat kuat; bisa menyebabkan sengatan yang luar biasa terkadang."

"Kita jadi keluar dari pembahasan sebelumnya," kataku yang merasakan merah disekitar pipiku karena pernyataan Ginny tentang daya tarikku dan Ron. "Kembali dengan pembahasan tentangmu dan Harry."

Ginny memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Kami sering pergi berdua. Dan kurasa itu karenamu dan Ron. Seperti seolah Harry memberimu dan Ron waktu untuk berdua dan mungkin juga karena dia merasa seperti orang ketiga. Bukan berarti kau yang menyuruhnya dengan sengaja,"

Aku mengangguk setuju dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan dilain hari kami hanya membahas mengenai latihan Quidditch, dan dia bilang bahwa dia ingin membuat tim lebih kuat lagi di musim dingin seperti ini, dan dengan tiba-tiba dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamanya. Dan setelah itu.. kami pergi bersama dan mendapatkan kesenangan, dan sekarang kami sudah bersama." Kata Ginny yang sekarang tersenyum lebar. Dan aku tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak tersenyum juga melihat bagaimana bahagianya Ginny.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Seberapa banyak aku melihat tandanya, aku masih tidak menduganya. Aku pikir kau yang lebih menyukai Harry dulu."

"Iya dan tidak. Aku menyukai Harry, tetapi aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk terpincut padanya. Tetapi dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku sangat suka membayangkannya walaupun aku belum begitu mengenal Harry. Yang hanya kutahu adalah Harry sebagai Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup dan sahabat kakakku. Dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus mengenal _dirinya.._ dan untuknya juga dia sudah mengenal _diriku._ "

"Dan sekarang?" aku bertanya.

"Dan sekarang aku sangat terpesona dan sangat senang saat memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan aku tidak mengira bahwa Harry mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu terhadapku, pemikiran bahwa dia menyukaiku. Dan itu membuatku menyukainya lebih saat aku mengenalnya lebih baik. Aku sudah berusaha memikirkan Harry sebagai teman, tetapi sekarang… Harry adalah laki-laki yang sudah kuimpikan sejak lama."

Hatiku terasa seperti terkapal di pernyataan Ginny yang terakhir. Aku senang untuknya, tetapi saat itu juga mengingatkanku pada kisah cintaku sendiri dan mengingatkanku pada laki-laki yang kuimipikan, mungkin Ron tidak akan pernah mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk.

"Kalian berdua terlihat bahagia bersama," kataku tersenyum, aku merasakan ada kesedihan yang kusembunyikan.

"Iya benar," kata Ginny, tersenyum. Tetapi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya juga, kau tahu."

"Ginny…" aku berkata, memperingatkannya.

"Tapi, Hermione, aku tahu kau dan kakakku itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kalau yang lain bisa melakukannya, itu juga akan terjadi pada kalian berdua. Dan kalau saja kau hanya mengatakan padanya perasaanmu.."

"Gin.." aku memulai berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Berhenti," aku berkata, seolah aku tidak ingin membahasnya, itu sangat mengagetkan, bahkan itu juga mengagetkanku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk berpikir seperti itu tanpa Ginny yang mecoba untuk membongkar semua itu. Dan jika ada sesuatu terjadi antara aku dan Ron, itu hanya otakku saja yang berpikir demikian, buka orang lain.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan kebahagian yang kurasakan sekarang.."

"Gin. Aku sangat bahagia untukmu dan Harry. Dan untuk saat ini, kurasa sudah cukup membahas tentang itu."

Ginny mendesah pelan tetapi menyutujuinya. Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu kami mendiskusikan tentang kencan Ginny dan Harry. Pergi kemana saja mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan, apa yang mereka bicarakan dan tidak membahas tentang diriku dan Ron lagi.

Satu hari dihari Minggu berlalu begitu cepat, belajar dan menyelesaikan PR hingga sekarang. Awalnya semua seperti biasa, tetapi saat itu pasangan muda Gryffindor baru saja mengambil alih.

Harry dan Ginny terlihat pergi ke pojokan dinding rekreasi, dan mereka berbicara seperti berbisik, tidak ingin diganggu. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat mereka berdua berciuman singkat disana dan berpelukan saat mereka duduk berdua. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, dan itu membuat aku senang melihat keduanya.

Di lain cerita, Ron sepertinya tidak antusias seperti diriku melihat kedua pasangan baru itu. Saat Harry dan Ginny dipojok dinding, Ron memutar kursinya dan membelakangi Harry dan Ginny. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, itu membuatku tersenyum. Memberi Ron selamat bagaimana dewasanya dia sekarang. Tampaknya itu belum cukup, dan saat itu Ron berdiri dan berkata bahwa dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengikutinya, tetapi aku pikir Ron ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dia atasi sendiri. Sesuatu yang tidak harus aku bantu.

Melihat Harry dan Ginny membuatku sedikit sedih. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Aku ingin mempunyai momen special yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang saling mencintai. Saat-saat dimana mereka akan melupakan segalanya dan siapa saja yang ada disekitar mereka.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi pada seorang perempuan sepertiku. Perempuan yang hanya mempunyai kedua sahabat laki-laki dan hanya terjebak dengan buku. Terkadang aku merasa baik-baik saja akan hal itu. Dan terkadang aku merasa sangat puas saat menganggap Ron sebagai sahabatku. Karena aku merasa aman. Aku belum siap sakit hati akan hal itu. Aku belum siap untuk kehilangan Ron saat dia sudah mendapatkan perempuan lain suatu saat nanti. Tetapi hatiku berkata.. aku ingin memiliki Ron lebih dari seorang sahabatku.

* * *

AN: Mohon maaf jika memang ada kesalahan kata, karena terkadang aku agak malas untuk mau baca ulang karena ingin segera nulis lanjutan chapter nya. Monggo review nya xx


	4. Chapter 4 Kejadian Yang Tak Terduga

AN: Akhirnya selesai juga menulis chapter ini, agak sedikit telat sih.. oiya, aku engga sama kaya cerita aslinya ya chapter nya sampe 9, karena bebera chapter aku satuin jadi satu, dan untuk judul juga aku kasih sesuai dengan cerita xx tetapi _pure_ kok jalan cerita engga aku loncatin. Dan penulisan memang sedikit frontal/vulgar, makannya aku kasih rating M, jadi untuk di bawah umur.. sebaiknya **stop** dari sekarang ^^ Okedeh lagsung aja yaa, jangan lupa read and review nya ya ^^

Disclaimer: Cerita dan karakter ini bukan punya aku, ini hak milik Pegleg dan JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Kejadian Yang Tak Terduga**

"Selamat pagi, Hermione." kata Ron menyapaku saat aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Ron tersenyum padaku dan aku merasa kakiku terasa lemah. Kau pasti berpikir aku akan bisa untuk mengendalikannya, tetapi tidak.. itu masih sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Sangat nyenyak." jawab Ron, "kau?"

"Ya begitulah," kataku saat aku memulai untuk sarapan.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, aku tidak bisa menahan lidahku untuk mengatakan hal yang sejak kemarin siang aku tahan. Bisa dibilang; aku tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Tetapi jika kau ingin bercerita, kau tahu, mengenai Harry dan Ginny, aku ada disini untukmu."

Ron memasang wajah seriusnya dan aku beranggapan bahwa aku mengatakan hal yang salah. "Kau benar, karena aku tidak ingin membahasnya." kata Ron marah. "Tapi, terima kasih."

Aku terdiam, sedikit terkejut mendengar amarah Ron. Aku seharusnya memang tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Bodoh, kau bodoh, Hermione! Aku sudah menghancurkan pagi indah ini, kan?

Ron menghela nafas panjang sebelum melihatku dan wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut. "Maafkan aku," kata Ron, dari matanya terpancar bahwa dia benar-benar minta maaf padaku. "Aku hanya sedikit depresi dengan semua ini. Tetapi seharusnya aku tidak menumpahkan semuanya padamu."

Aku tersenyum, masih menutupi rasa terkejutku karena Ron meminta maaf secara tiba-tiba. "Tidak apa-apa," kataku menjawabnya. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku hanya ingin mereka…aku tidak tahu..maksudku, apa mereka harus melakukan itu didepan umum? Kenapa mereka tidak berciuman ditempat kosong seperti yang lain? Itu seolah mereka menggosokannya di wajahku, kau mengerti?"

Aku melihat Ron dengan heran. Menggosokannya diwajahnya? "TIdak, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu, Ron? Tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku merasa itu bukan hanya tentang Harry dan Ginny."

Ron menghela nafas lagi dan mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku sangat bahagia untuk mereka, dan aku senang mereka akhirnya menyadari perasaan mereka. Dan aku juga sudah mengetahui kalau mereka baru saja berpacaran, dan yang bisa kukatakan adalah mereka memang cocok bersama. Maksudku.. mereka berdua adalah sahabat dan juga adikku, dan aku mengenal mereka dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk dan berharap bahwa Ron akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berpikir seperti ini atau tidak, tetapi aku belum pernah melihat Harry sebahagia itu. Belum pernah. Dan Ginny, aku bisa melihat matanya berkilau, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat matanya bisa seperti itu. Dan setiap kali aku melihat mereka berdua, aku selalu berpikir bahwa…bahwa aku juga ingin seperti mereka." Saat itu juga aku bisa melihat ujung dari telinga Ron memerah hingga wajahnya.

Aku ingin berteriak; kau bisa seperti mereka! Kau bisa seperti mereka…denganku. Tetapi aku tahan karena aku yakin pasti itu sangat memalukan.

Dan disaat itu juga aku sungguh ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Karena ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

"Ron..aku.." kataku dan aku bisa mendengar bahwa suaraku terdengar gugup, kesempatan bagus itu akhirnya hancur saat ada banyak burung hantu yang datang membawa benda-benda dan surat.

Burung-burung hantu itu berterbangan disekitar Aula dan salah satu dari mereka menjatuhkan paket yang menarik didepan Ron. Yah, aku beranggapan itu menarik karena aku yakin paket itu bukan dari Mrs. Weasley. Jadi siapa yang sudah mengirim Ron sebuah paket? Tekadku yang sebelumnya akan membocorkan Ron tentang perasaanku padanya menjadi terlupakan.

"Apa itu?" aku bertanya penasaran, aku diantara sedih dan senang percakapan sebelumnya tidak dibahas. Oke, jadi sebenarnya aku belum melupakannya percapakapan itu.

"Oh," kata Ron menaruh paket itu disebelah kursinya. "Itu hanya bahan yang 'ku pesan untuk ramuan. Bukan apa-apa."

Aku menatap Ron curiga, dan mencoba untuk membaca ekspresi wajah Ron yang aneh. Kalau memang itu bukan apa-apa lalu kenapa Ron segera menaruh paket itu disebelah kursinya? Aku yakin bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar paket dan Ron tidak ingin memberitahuku. Aku ingin mencari tahu apa itu saat aku terganggu (lagi!) oleh suara seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Hai, Hermione?"

"Iya," aku menjawab, mengengok dan melihat Terry Boot siswa dari Ravenclaw kelas tujuh sama sepertiku.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa aku bisa berbicara dengamu. Er—di sesuatu tempat."

"Tentu—" aku memulai untuk menjawab sebelum Ron memotongnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya didepanku?" kata Ron ganas.

"Ron!" kataku membentaknya, menatap Ron tajam memberitahunya bahwa aku marah. Bagaimana bisa Ron menjadi kasar? Aku melihat Terry, mengajaknya untuk pergi dari meja. "Ayo, Terry kita bisa bicara disana."

Tetapi Terry tidak bergerak. Terry melihatku, dan melihat Ron yang berada di belakangku, dan melihatku lagi. "Er..lupakan, Hermione. Bisa kapan saja. Sampai jumpa di kelas, ya?" setelah berkata itu Terry kembali ke meja Ravenclaw.

Aku melihat Ron, menatapnya tajam saat Terry sudah pergi jauh. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku..Er.." gumam Ron yang terlihat seperti Rusa yang tertangkap lampu sorot. Tetapi aku tidak membiarkan Ron melanjutkan jawabannya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau sudah menakutinya dengan perkataanmu dan tatapanmu itu!" kataku berteriak tajam. "Bagaimana jika dia ingin meminta bantuan atau sesuatu yang lain? Aku 'kan Ketua Murid."

Wajah Ron menjadi sangat tajam dan aku tidak bisa memahaminya. "Dia datang kesini bukan untuk meminta pertolongan tentang sekolah, Hermione."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dia itu siswa Ravenclaw. Mereka adalah siswa-siswa pintar sama sepertimu."

Aku terjebak dengan pernyataan Ron. "Ya..bisa saja tentang sesuatu hal yang lain. Bisa saja dia ingin meminta saran, atau apapun. Itulah gunanya Ketua Murid."

"Dia tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, Hermione. Dia ingin mengajakmu berkencan."

Suara Ron terdengar seperti suara heningnya kuburan yang belum pernah ku dengar sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan seperti apa suara Ron. Dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tidak ingin merenungkan seperti apa suara Ron, dan dengan cepat amarah pun muncul kembali ke dalam diriku. "Dan apa yang membuat kau yakin dengan hal itu?!"

"Dari caranya memandangmu. Dia selalu memandangmu sejak kau datang tadi. Percayalah, karena aku laki-laki. Aku tahu itu."

Aku beranggapan dengan komentar Ron; seoalah menjadi laki-laki ada hubungannya dengan itu.

"Baiklah, bijak sekali. Kalau memang dia ingin mengajakku kencan, lalu kenapa kau menakutinya dengan tindakanmu itu?"

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu."

Dan kami kembali ke pertengkaran yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Itu sering sekali terjadi, bisa tentang Viktor atau Justin atau siapapun,pertengkaran itu selalu seperti ini.

"Lalu siapa, Ron?! Karena setahuku kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini setiap aku mendapatkan teman kencan."

Ron terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada," gumam Ron. "Itulah sebabnya."

"Oh, jadi maksudmu aku harus menghabiskan waktu hidupku sendirian, begitu?!"

"Tidak.." kata Ron memulai, aku belum merasa puas mengomelinya.

"Lagipula, aku lah yang akan menentukan siapa yang baik atau tidak untuk hidupku, kan? Itu pilihanku! Kau memang sahabatku, Ron tetapi kau tidak harus mengatakan bagaimana aku menentukan kehidupanku."

"Aku tahu, tapi.."

"Tidak, Ron. Kau tidak tahu," kataku lelah. "Itulah sebabnya. Jika kau tahu kau tidak akan terus bertingkah seperti ini."

Aku berhenti berbicara; berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari Ron, tetapi tidak ada yang kudengar. Ron tetap saja diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap sesuatu yang tidak terlihat diatas meja.

"Kau tadi berkata kalau kau ingin mendapatkan hal seperti Harry dan Ginny. Ya, aku menginginkannya juga," kataku mengakuinya. "Tetapi aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya jika kau terus mengusir semua orang yang ingin mengajakku berkencan."

"Aku.."

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Ron. Pasti ada seseorang juga yang kau suka."

Wajah Ron terangkat saat mendengar itu dan dia memasang wajah khawatir. "Yeah, tapi.."

"Dan apa kau akan menyukainya jika dia datang kepadamu, dan aku mengusirnya."

Aku seperti mendengar Ron bergumam sesuatu tetapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Suara Ron terdengar tajam dan aku merasa kemarahan Ron sebelumnya muncul kembali. "Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa Terry adalah cinta dikehidupanmu, dan aku sudah mengusirnya, begitu?"

"Itu bukan yang kukatakan, Ron, dan kau sudah salah paham. Aku lah yang harusnya memilih pilihanku sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu memilihkannya untukku. Dan sampai kau sadar bahwa aku..."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ron. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" dan itulah kata terakhirku sebelum meninggalkan Aula Besar dan menuju ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

Aku yakin, pernyataan Ron yang tadi masih terbayang-bayang dikepalaku, tetapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan itu lebih jauh. Aku memang harus pergi dari sana. Aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal. Aku sudah _mendengar_ banyak hal.

" _Pasti ada seseorang juga yang kau suka."_

" _Yeah..."_

Pernyataan itu selalu saja berputar dikepalaku. Sebagian dariku senang karena Ron perduli padaku dan dia terdengar seperti cemburu, tetapi sebagian dariku tetap mencoba mencari tahu siapa perempuan misterius yang disukai Ron, dan perempuan itu mempunyai hal apa yang tidak aku punyai.

-RWHG-

Seperti biasa saat aku dan Ron bertengkar, aku mencoba mengabaikan Ron sepanjang hari. Aku menyembunyikan diriku di perpustakaan (seperti biasa) membaca atau mengerjakan PR. Sisi positifnya bahwa aku mengerjakannya sekarang, aku akan mendapatkan waktu lebih untuk hal-hal lain. Seperti membaca-baca buku...atau berkhayal tentang Ron.

Berkhayal tentang Ron. Aku merasakan kepedihan akan hal itu. Tetapi seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku terhadap Ron. Entah sudah apa saja yang dia lakukan, sepertinya Ron tetap saja mendapat tempat dihatiku.

"'Mione?" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang menghilangkan pikiranku. "Boleh aku bicara dengamu?'

Aku mendongak kaget saat melihat Ron yang menyerang semua keherananku. Ron tidak pernah datang pertama jika kami sedang tidak bicara satu sama lain. Yang lebih mengherankanku adalah, aku mengeluarkan suara letih. "Apa? Kau tidak menyuruh Harry kali ini."

Ron tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya jika aku melakukan itu."

"Ya," aku mengangguk. "Benar."

"Tetapi alasan kenapa aku lebih sering menyuruh Harry karena.. dia lebih baik untuk hal seperti ini dari pada diriku."

"Apa? Kau polos sekali." kataku sekarang terdengar agak jutek.

Ron memilih untuk mengabaikan komentarku. "Aku tahu kau memang berhak marah padaku.."

Kau benar sekali, bodoh! Aku menatap Ron dengan tajam untuk memeberinya tegasan bahwa aku masih marah padanya.

"..jadi yang bisa kukatakan adalah, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku memang terlalu protektif terkadang dengan seorang yang aku pedulikan. Sama seperti dengan apa yang kulakukan terhadap Ginny—"

Bagus. Ron menganggapku sama seperti dia menganggap adiknya.

"—Ginny juga berkata padaku untuk tidak mengurusi tentang teman-teman kencannya," Ron tertawa kecil saat mengatakan itu, tetapi dia berubah menjadi serius lagi. "Jadi intinya adalah, aku sangat perduli padamu, 'Mione. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku sering menyuruh Harry untuk menolongku dengan ini, karena aku.. aku tidak pandai meminta maaf dan tentang hal semacam ini. Aku takut malah akan mengacaukannya.. aku takut akan kehilanganmu, aku hanya tidak bisa.."

Kesungguhan suara Ron dan ekspresi wajah Ron membuat aku lupa kenapa aku bisa marah padanya. Itu adalah permintaan maaf yang sangat indah yang pernah kudapatkan.

"Sekarang mungkin aku sudah mengacaukannya. Jadi aku harus pergi.. dan membiarkanmu tetap marah tanpa gangguan dariku. Tetapi aku harus tetap mencobanya, kan? Karena…"

Saat itu juga aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan mendorong diriku dipelukan Ron, dan memeluknya sangat erat. Ron memelukku juga, kehangatan pelukan Ron menyebar keseluruh tubuhku dan membuatku terasa seperti berada di rumah atau dimanapun jika bisa 'ku simpulkan tempat lain.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, 'Mione. Aku benci saat kau menangis."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa air mataku jatuh di pipiku saat Ron berkata seperti itu. Aku dengan sergap ingin menghapusnya, tetapi Ron menjatuhkan tanganku pelan dan dia menghapus air mataku yang sudah jatuh di pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Ron memulai, dan aku menggigit bibirku dan menahan air mataku agar tidak terjatuh lagi di pipiku. "Aku juga tidak pandai untuk menghibur."

Aku tertawa pelan dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Hey, aku mengingat sesuatu," kata Ron. "Kita tidak berdebat dua minggu ini. Itu waktu yang cukup lama. Aku rasa orang-orang mencurigai kita."

Aku tertawa mendengar pernyataan Ron tentang itu, dan memukul bahunya. "Kalau kau membiarkanku menang setiap waktu, kita tidak akan terus berdebat."

"Mungkin kau benar, karena kau selalu benar, tentu saja. Tetapi kita tidak akan mendapat kesenangan, ya 'kan?"

"Ugh. Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" aku mengejeknya. "Kau benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau masih menyukaiku, kan." jawab Ron menyeringai padaku.

Benar, Ron. Lebih dari yang kau tahu.

-RWHG-

Aku tidak begitu sering bertemu Ron beberapa hari ini, hanya bertemu saat di kelas atau bahkan saat jam makan. Ron menjadi sering menghilang, dia hanya berkata ingin melakukan sesuatu yang penting, tanpa memberitahuku apa yang dia lakukan. Aku tidak tahu Ron pergi kemana saja, karena aku tahu dia tidak pergi ke perpustakaan atau ke Rekreasi, karena aku sudah memeriksa kedua tempat itu.

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Ron menjauhiku, tetapi saat kami bertemu di kelas dan saat jam makan, dia tidak terlihat marah padaku. Ron seperti biasa saja. Kami berbicara seperti biasa, kecuali saat dia sudah pergi melakukan sesuatu… yang hanya dia yang tahu.

Itu pasti tentang perempuan, aku yakin itu.

Ron mencari perempuan itu di kastil dan tidak ingin memberitahu kami tentang itu, dan dia menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan perempuan itu, lalu kenapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa kami akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti.

Setelah merenungkan pikiran menakutkan bahwa Ron bersama perempuan lain, saat itu aku tersadar bahwa benda-benda perlengkapan sekolahku berada didepan mataku, dan saat itu juga Harry datang dengan tampang marah.

"Dimana dia?" kata Harry geram, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi. "Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku bersumpah, akan membunuhnya."

"Harry ada apa?" aku bertanya dan sedikit tercengang melihat wajah frustasinya.

Seolah bahwa Harry baru menyadari keberadaanku, dia lalu duduk disebelahku. Aku sedikit tegang, dan tidak tahu harus apa.

"Apa kau melihat Ron?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah makan malam," aku menjawab dengan sedikit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Ron tidak mengikuti latihan Quiddicth tadi," kata Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya tidak percaya.

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu mengapa Harry bisa semarah ini, tidak jauh, ya karena Quidditch. Para laki-laki dan urusan olahraga mereka!

"Dia tidak latihan mungkin karena mengurus urusannya dengan _hal_ bodoh itu—ahh!" kata Harry berteriak karena ke-frustasiannya dan aku ingin membunuh Harry karena dia tidak meneruskan pernyataannya. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya."

"Tunggu, Harry—apa yang tadi kau katakan? Apa kau tahu apa yang Ron lakukan beberapa hari ini?" aku bertanya, dan entah kenapa aku merasa akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa mengetahui apa yang Ron lakukan saat itu.

Harry terlihat seperti dia sudah membocorkan sesuatu tanpa dia sadari, dan dia hanya diam disana. Aha! Harry benar-benar mengetahui apa yang Ron lakukan.

"Dengar, Harry, kau sedang marah saat ini, dan mungkin kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nantinya jika kau bicara dengan Ron seperti ini," kataku lembut, berharap bahwa apa yang kulakukan ini sesuatu yang benar. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kau beritahu padaku dimana Ron, dan aku akan berbicara padanya, ok?"

Dan saat itu Harry memberikanku senyuman jahat, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari itu. Aku sedikit gelisah, tetapi aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, karena aku tidak mau rencanaku untuk menemukan Ron gagal.

"Yeah, Hermione. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Lagipula aku sedikit lelah, sih.. Ron ada di,er… di Kamar Kebutuhan."

Kamar Kebutuhan! Itu sangat jelas, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya? Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? Dimana lagi tempat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu hal dari orang-orang? "Bagus," kataku tersenyum. "Kau bangunlah dan bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu bersantai-santailah. Biar 'ku urus dan berbicara pada Ron." kataku sambil menarik dan mendorongnya sedikit untuk pergi ke kamar laki-laki.

Saat Harry sudah tidak terlihat, aku segera pergi ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Aku mengucapkan _password_ ke salah satu lukisan, dan aku berhenti beberapa saat untuk mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Aku tidak ingin Ron tahu bahwa aku sudah berlari-lari tidak sabar untuk menemuinya.

Aku sudah berada didepan pintu, saat aku sudah ingin membuka pintu, pikiranku tiba-tiba datang. Bagaimana jika didalam sana Ron sedang berciuman dengan perempuan lain? Apa aku tetap ingin melihatnya?

Tetapi aku harus mengetahuinya, karena nanti _ketidaktahuanku_ akan membunuhku, dan saat itu aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk membuka pintu, berharap bahwa aku tidak menemukan Ron sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan perempuan lain. Aku beruntung, karena yang aku lihat didalam itu seperti bentuk kelas ramuan dan Ron berdiri disana dengan kuali didepannya.

Ini diluar dugaanku.

"Ron?" aku memanggilnya dengan nada suara heran dan ingin tahu.

Ron mendongak kaget. "Hermione? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku berharap bahwa Ron tidak marah karena aku sudah mengganggunya. "Kau tidak ikut latihan Quidditch. Harry marah. Aku berkata padanya untuk mencarimu." Aku tidak ingin Ron tahu bahwa Harry sudah memberitahuku dimana keberadaan Ron.

" _Bloody hell!"_ kata Ron terkejut dan melihat arlojinya. "Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan banyak waktu. Harry pasti akan membunuhku."

Aku tertawa teringat perkataan Harry beberapa saat lalu. "Itu yang dia katakan tadi. Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan disini? Aku yakin, karena inilah kau selalu menghilang akhir-akhir ini."

"Er, yeah," kata Ron, satu tangannya mengelus belakang kepalanya gugup, dan Ron tidak menatapku. "Aku sedang membuat ramuan."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku sudah melihatnya. Ramuan apa itu?" suasana hatiku senang karena aku tidak menemukan Ron sedang bermesraan dengan perempuan yang nakal… er, kau tahu maksudku.

"Aku, er… yah, kau lihat…" kata Ron gugup. "Ini adalah, er… yah.." Ron menghela nafas dan terlihat seperti sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahuku. "Ramuan Keberanian."

"Apa? Ron, kau benar-benar membuat Ramuan Keberanian?!" Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kudengar. Kenapa? "Kalau kau ingin memberi ramuan ini kepada perempuan yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku tidak mempercayainya…"

"Hermione, kau tahu betul bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?" kata Ron tidak percaya.

"Itulah gunanya ramuan itu, untuk membuat seseorang merasa _berani_ melakukan apapun kepada satu orang tujuan mereka. Kalau bukan itu gunanya, lalu untuk apa kau membuatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ron putus asa. Ron diam beberapa saat sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Aku hanya… penasaran saja, kurasa. Aku ingin melihat apa itu benar berhasil. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tahu bahwa kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang kau katakan barusan."

Bagaimana Ron bisa tahu itu?

"Ron kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Siapa memang tujuanmu untuk ramuan ini?"

Mata Ron bertemu denganku, senyuman itu muncul lagi diwajahnya, dan saat itu aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh didalam perutku. Ron pasti tidak bermaksud untuk… Bagaimanapun aku merasa punya perasaan yang tidak enak akan hal ini.

"Oh, tidak! Jangan seperti itu! Aku tidak akan meminum ramuan itu hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranmu."

"Tidak, Hermione. Aku lah yang akan meminumnya. Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melengkapi salah satu bahannya."

Aku mendengus. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa seharusnya aku tidak mengetahui ini sama sekali. "Aku tidak akan pergi dan mengobrak-abrik tempat Snape lagi untuk melengkapi bahan ramuanmu yang bodoh itu."

Ron tertawa. "Kau tidak akan pergi kesana untuk melengkapi bahan yang kubutuhkan, sebenarnya."

"Lalu apa yang kau…" Dan aku mengingat sesuatu, pikiranku berlompat saat Ron menanyakan bahan-bahan ramuan itu. Air ludah. Jadi… nanti Ron akan melakukan _sesuatu_ padaku! Apa Ron benar-benar ingin melakukan _sesuatu_ yang tidak pernah dia lakukan padaku? Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menanganinya tentang itu!

Ron sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan, karena dia mengangguk, dan senyuman itu muncul lagi di wajahnya. "Tidak 'kah kau ingin menjadi boneka dan memberikan air ludah untukku?"

"Ron apa kau sudah gila!?" Aku yakin Ron memang sudah gila. Tidak ada alasan dia akan… "Apa tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa..?"

"Aku sudah meminta Harry, tetapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia menerimanya dengan baik." kata Ron tersenyum lagi.

Bagaimanapun aku tidak menemukan hal yang lucu sama sekali. Dan ekspresi Ron berubah serius lagi.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Kau satu-satunya perempuan yang kupercayai, kecuali adikku dan itu terdengar sedikit aneh. Ayolah, Hermione! Kau perempuan yang kupercaya untuk tidak pernah berpikir bahwa.. yeah… mengambil keuntungan dari ini."

Sebagian dariku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sedikit berbangga berpikir kalau perempuan lain akan mengambil keuntungan akan hal itu, tetapi aku tahu bahwa itu benar adanya. Aku ingat betul saat aku melihat beberapa siswi-siswi perempuan populer di sekolah mulai menarik perhatiannya ke Ron karena Ron sudah berubah, dia memang tampan di mataku. Tetapi aku tidak menduga bahwa Ron tampan di mata perempuan-perempuan itu juga.

Ron berjalan mendekatiku dan menunjukan tampang memohon dimatanya agar aku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya. Aku mendesah kencang. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatasi itu nanti?

"Baiklah," aku bergumam.

"Benarkah?" kata Ron terkejut. "Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Iya, Ron. Kapan ramuan itu akan selesai?"

"Besok siang. Aku akan menaruhnya besok."

Aku mendesah, dan meninggalkan Ron yang masih sibuk dengan ramuannya, dan aku berjalan kembali menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk apa yang akan terjadi besok.

-RWHG-

 _Aku duduk di perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas Pertempuran Goblin abad ke-15 ku, dan aku merasakannya. Aku tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui bahwa ada Ron disana, hanya udara inilah yang membuatku tahu bahwa Ron melihatku. Aku mendongak ke pintu dan mata kami terkunci satu sama lain, tatapan Ron membuatku terasa terbakar._

 _Dengan sekejap Ron sudah berada di sampingku. Tangan Ron menyentuh lembut wajahku dan aku menutup mataku untuk lebih bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan Ron, tangan Ron sedikit kasar karena sudah berjam-jam bermain Quidditch dan aku merasakan kedua pipiku memerah. Ron menyentuhnya dengan ibu jarinya, membuatku menggigil kesenangan di sekujur tubuhku._

 _Ron duduk di atas lututnya di depanku, dan saat Ron berbicara aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang lembut di sekitar wajahku._

" _Hermione aku mencarimu dari tadi."_

 _Aku membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat mata Ron yang biru indah menatapku dalam-dalam._

" _Oh, kenapa memangnya?" aku bertanya sambil tersenyum padanya._

" _Jadi aku bisa melakukan ini," Ron menjawab sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mendorong bibirnya ke bibirku. Ciuman itu pelan dan sangat lembut, tetapi ciuman itu berubah menjadi antusias. Tangan Ron bergerak menyentuh rambutku, dan dia menaruh tangannya di belakang kepalaku untuk mendalamkan ciuman kami yang panas ini. Aku merasakan lidah Ron yang basah menyentuh bibirku dan aku membuka mulutku untuk bisa merasakan ciuman dari Ron lebih dalam lagi._

 _Lidah Ron bergerak didalam mulutku saat bibir kami menempel lebih dalam. Aku merasa bahwa kami berciuman selama berjam-jam dan kami berpisah untuk mengatur nafas kami. Lalu aku merasakan Ron berpindah untuk mencium leherku, memberikan tanda cinta disana._

 _Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di leher Ron, merasakan lebih dalam perasaan yang mengalir di dalam diriku. Suara desahan lembut keluar dari mulutku saat tangan Ron menyentuh…_

 **Beep Beep Beep**

Aku menggulingkan badanku untuk mematikan jam alarm dan mendesah. Aku merasa bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

-RWHG-

Aku menjalani hari ini sedikit ada kecanggungan. Aku gugup, aku tahu itu tidak akan ketahuan dengan siapapun apalagi dengan Ron. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi siang nanti, dan apa yang akan terjadi saat Ron sudah benar-benar meminum Ramuan Keberanian itu.

Aku sedikit takut apa yang akan terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan persahabatan kami setelah Ron meminum ramuan itu dan mengejarku.

Aku memikirkan kejadian kemarin dan tertawa. Ron kemarin berkata bahwa aku adalah orang yang bisa dia percayai… mungkin Ron harus berpikir lagi akan hal itu. Karena sekarang aku tidak yakin akan bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Ron bertanya sudah beribu-ribu kali hari ini.

"Iya, Ron aku baik-baik saja." Aku menjawab jawaban yang sama juga hari ini. Aku merasa bahwa memang Ron tidak peka akan keyakinanku ini.

"Kalau memang itu mengenai ramuan, kita tidak usah melakukannya. Kalau memang itu sangat menganggumu, aku akan mengerti."

"Ron, aku baik-baik saja." Aku merasa takut dan gugup karena aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi aku juga sangat menginginkannya. Ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan untuk benar-benar melihat bagaimana rasanya jika aku bersama Ron, dan aku berharap bahwa aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau kau ingin merubah pikiranmu, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu kemarin."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan kembali focus pada pelajaranku di kelas. Atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk focus pada pelajaran. Terkadang aku bahkan susah sekali untuk focus pada pelajaran.

-RWHG-

Tidak kusadari akhirnya semua pelajaran di siang hari sudah selesai, aku dan Ron berjalan menuju Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Nah, akan kutanya sekali lagi.. apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini? Karena aku tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku memaksamu dengan hal ini."

"Ron, berhentilah menanyakannya, oke. Aku sudah menyutujuinya. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo lakukan sekarang." Sebelumnya memang ada keraguan didiriku, dan saat ini keraguan itupun sudah hilang entah kemana. Tindakan Ron yang selalu menanyakan 'apa aku baik-baik saja' sudah membuatku sebal, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Lagipula aku tidak berbuat banyak. Kau lah yang akan meminum ramuan. Aku hanya membantumu saja."

"Baiklah," kata Ron setelah beberapa saat diam, dan sesuatu dari kedipan matanya yang tidak bisa ku pahami. "Aku…baiklah. Aku, er—aku butuh air ludahmu," kata Ron yang bisa kulihat ada sesuatu yang membuatnya memerah.

"Oh, baiklah," kataku, mengambil botol kecil dari meja yang berada didepanku, dan meludahkannya ke dalam sana. "Apa ini cukup?" kataku setelah beberapa saat.

"Er, yeah aku pikir cukup," kata Ron, berjalan ke kawah yang mendidih dan menuangkannya didalam sana.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan meminum ramuan yang sudah bercampur dengan ludahku, huh?" aku berkata dengan heran, dan aku merasa ada kecanggungan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus tetap berdiri disini dan menunggu Ron untuk _datang_ kepadaku?

"Yeah," kata Ron, tertawa pelan. Ron terlihat tidak yakin, dan menurutku Ron hanya gugup atau apa.

Ron mengambil gelas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam kuali, mengambil cairan ramuan yang berada didalamnya. Ron melihat gelasnya beberapa saat, seolah dia sedang mengatur kegugupannya. Dan Ron melihatku. " _Cheers,"_ kata Ron mengangkat gelasnya sebelum menenggak isinya.

Ron melihat gelas yang kosong, menaruhnya di meja yang berada di depannya. Dan Ron melihatku, dan melihat mejanya lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" aku bertanya setelah beberapa menit terdiam, aku sendiri tidak yakin akan mengatakan apa.

"Tidak begitu buruk," kata Ron. "Seperti rasa buah-buahan. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan ada perbedaan."

Aku berjalan mendekati Ron dan melihat buku yang terbuka didepan Ron. Melihat ke halaman buku tersebut dengan cepat, dan aku mengerti kenapa. "Dikatakan disini bahwa hasilnya tidak segera bereaksi, dan mungkin akan butuh waktu beberapa jam lagi untuk mendapatkan efek dari ramuannya."

"Oh," kata Ron. "Itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, sebaiknya kita kembali."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, aku merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa Ron masih merasa tenang tentang itu? Ron baru saja meminum ramuan yang akan melakukan _sesuatu yang berani_ padaku dan sekarang yang hanya dia pikirkan makan malam? Kenapa malah aku yang terus memikirkannya?

-RWHG-

Aku dan Ron mempunyai sedikit waktu sebelum makan malam, jadi kami pergi ke Ruang Rekreasi untuk menaruh tas kami ke kamar asrama. Ron mengajakku bermain catur sihir yang sudah jelas di menangkan oleh Ron sebelum kami pergi ke bawah untuk makan malam.

Setiap waktu aku terus merasa gelisah. Seperti aku sedang menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi padaku, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana ramuan itu benar-benar mempengaruhi Ron, dan aku tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanku mengenai itu.

Aku dan Ron berjalan menuju Aula Besar dan melihat Harry dan Ginny yang sudah duduk di meja; aku bertanya-tanya darimana saja mereka berdua.

"Hey, _guys,"_ aku menyapa, saat aku dan Ron duduk di sebrang mereka. "Dari mana saja kalian?"

Aku bisa melihat pipi Ginny berubah menjadi merah dan aku bisa mendengar kalau Harry bergumam sesuatu mengenai jalan-jalan, matanya tertunduk dan melihat meja di depannya dan menolak untuk menatapku dan Ron.

Aku tertawa kecil saat aku melihat Ron bergerak tidak nyaman karena melihat tingkah Harry dan Ginny yang mencurigakan.

"Kalian tahu apa? Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya lebih dalam," aku berkata beberapa saat dan aku bisa melihat Harry memberikanku senyuman seolah sudah berterima kasih padaku. Hubungan antara Harry dan Ginny masih baru, dan aku mengerti mereka tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan, apalagi di depan kakak Ginny. Dan sebenarnya, aku yakin Ron tidak akan rela kalau Ginny melakukan hal-hal yang berlebihan..tidak akan.

Kami duduk disana diam beberapa saat, memakan makanan kami, dan kami menyantapnya dengan lahap. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, aku merasa harus memecahkan keheningan.

"Omong-omong, Harry, kapan diadakan lagi pertemuan Laskar Dumbledore?"

"Um..aku tidak tahu. Aku belum sempat memikirkannya lagi, mungkin nanti."

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai materi untuk pertemuan nanti?" aku bertanya, dan masih berusaha untuk pembicaraan terus berjalan. "Aku bisa membantumu dengan itu kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih, Hermione, tetapi sepertinya aku sudah memiliki beberapa materi."

"Oh, apa?" aku bertanya dengan senang.

Harry memulai percakapannya tentang beberapa materi mantera untuk pertemuan selanjutnya dan aku mengucapkan selamat karena itu adalah materi yang bagus. Dan saat itu juga aku merasa kami asik dalam perbincangan kami mengenai pertemuan Laskar nanti.

Setelah kami selesai membicarakan pertemuan, kami mengubah pembicaraan tentang apa saja mantera yang sudah kami pelajari di kelas-kelas, saat itu aku seperti merasa ada yang menyentuh kakiku, aku yakin itu adalah tangan seseorang. Karena itu membuatku tubuhku menggigil dan aku sedikit terkejut, setelah itu terjadi, itu mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Orang-orang disekitarku melanjutkan pembicaraannya secara normal. Ya, mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku saja.

"Jadi hewan-hewan gaib jenis apa yang akan Hagrid ajarkan ke kita di minggu selanjutnya? Karena dia terlihat sangat senang mengenai itu, dan dia bilang itu hewan yang nyata."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat Hagrid bilang sesuatu yang 'nyata' itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus."

"Hey, Harry." Seseorang meneriaki nama Harry dari ujung Aula Besar dan saat kami menengok, itu adalah Dean yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Dean berjalan ke Harry dan menyapa kami sebelum dia meneruskan percakapannya dengan Harry tentang Quidditch; Dean sudah menjadi pemukul tahun lalu.

Aku kembali ke makanan yang berada di depanku, dengan tiba-tiba aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan garpuku. Aku merasa ada tangan yang sudah memegang lututku..mungkin bisa lebih dari itu sebenarnya. Pergerakan tangannya membuatku berkata; sekarang ini bukan hanya imajinasiku!

Jatuhnya garpuku di lantai membuat perhatian mereka semua terarah padaku.

"Hermione apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Ginny bertanya padaku prihatin.

"Er—ya, ya," aku menjawabnya cepat. Mungkin juga terlalu cepat malah, dan aku yakin Ginny sempat melihat rona merah di wajahku. "Aku hanya..er, menjatuhkan garpuku."

"Baiklah," kata Ginny melihatku penasaran, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak memperdulikannya lagi karena dia kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Harry dan Dean. Merasa lega, aku menarik nafasku, aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sebelumnya aku sudah menahan nafasku.

Aku menatap Ron curiga dan dia malah memberiku senyuman itu, menutupi kesalahannya. Ron masih menaruh tangannya di atas lututku, dan dia tidak melepaskannya.

Sebagian dariku tahu bahwa kami ada di tempat terbuka, dan karena itulah aku membuat sedikit gerakan untuk melepaskan tangannya dariku, tetapi sebagian dariku mendapatkan kesenangan mengenai ini.

Dan aku membiarkannya, tangan Ron masih bergerak pelan di atas lututku, aku merasa tangan Ron perlahan mulai menaiki pegangannya. Saat itu juga aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan makanan yang berada di depanku.

"Hermione apa kau yakin, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat seperti memerah," Ginny bertanya lagi, aku mendongak dan menyadari bahwa Dean sudah tidak terlihat disana, Ginny dan Harry melihat aku dan Ron.

"Er..ya, aku baik." Aku menjawab, aku merasa rona wajahku semakin menjadi dan aku masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Ron di bawah meja. "Hanya sedikit panas sebenarnya.." kataku, mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah wajahku, tetapi aku tahu Ginny dan Harry tidak akan membahas tentang itu.

"Ron kau diam saja dari tadi." kata Harry melihat Ron.

"Oh, er…aku," kata Ron berkerja keras untuk menjawab. "..hanya sedang berpikir."

"Oh benarkah?" kata Harry melihatnya dengan tatapan nakal di matanya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan memangnya?"

"Er..bukan apa-apa, benar. Hanya..beberapa hal.." aku merasa bahwa Harry tidak benar-benar mempercayainya, karena dia segera memasang wajah curiganya.

"Baiklah.." kata Harry mengejek. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya."

Setelah itu sepertinya Harry dan Ginny tidak menanyakannya lagi, dan kami kembali dengan makanan kami di meja. Beberapa menit kemudian, sepertinya Ron merasa bahwa ini waktu yang tepat untuk kembali menaruh tangannya di atas lututku, Ron memberikan remasan lembut disana, dan aku merasakan perasaan hangat di dalam tubuhku.

Saat ini aku masih bisa memendamkan perasaanku akan hal ini, aku dan Ron belum bisa melakukan _sesuatu_ untuk diri kami sendiri, karena kami masih berada di Aula Besar. Aku sempat berpikir tentang resiko dari tindakan kami ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada kami besok saat reaksi ramuannya sudah habis? Besok saat ramuan itu sudah habis reaksinya, aku bertemu dengan Ron secara _normal_ lagi. Tetapi sentuhan tangan Ron yang sekarang berada di lututku membuatku tidak memperdulikan tentang resiko yang akan aku hadapi besok.

Aku menocaba mengabaikan perasaan senang ini dan mencoba untuk kembali ke makananku, tetapi gagal, saat kaki kananku bersentuhan dengan kaki kiri Ron. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafas Ron, dia pasti tidak menyadari itu.

Aku mulai menaruh tanganku di bawah meja, menyentuh lutut Ron, dan saat itu juga tangan Ron menggenggam tanganku yang sebelumnya berada di lututku, tangan kami terikat satu sama lain. Sepertinya itu membuat Ron mendapatkan perhatianku.

Tanpa kusadari, Ron mendekatiku, aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di telingaku.

"Temui aku di Ruang Rekreasi sepuluh menit lagi," kata Ron berbisik pelan di telingaku, sebelum dia berdiri dan pergi dari meja, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Harry dan Ginny.

"Tadi itu apa?" kata Ginny bertanya, melihatku penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku menjawab, aku pun juga sedikit heran. Aku memandang ke arah yang sebelumnya Ron lewati.

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan padamu barusan?' kata Ginny menyipitkan matanya.

Dengan sekejap aku baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada Harry dan Ginny di depanku, dan aku merasakan rona merah kembali di wajahku, aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ron hanya..er, dia hanya meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan PR. Tidak ada yang penting, sih.."

"Baiklah," kata Ginny yang sepertinya masih meragukanku. "Lalu kenapa dia pakai bisik-bisik segala? Patsti ada sesuatu hal yang tidak ingin kami dengar."

"Aku tidak tahu!" aku menjawab Ginny, aku terdengar seperti sedang mengomelinya, padahal aku tidak bermaksud. "Jangan tanya padaku apa yang kakakmu pikirkan."

Ginny dan Harry melihatku dengan tatapan rasa ingin tahu dan aku melihat mereka menyeringai bodoh disana. Aku tahu mereka tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku, tetapi saat ini aku tidak perduli. Aku lelah dengan tatapan mereka seolah mereka mengetahui sesuatu hal yang tidak 'kuketahui.

Dan saat itu juga aku tidak merasa lapar, aku berdiri dari meja dan meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu, aku merasa sedikit sebal dengan mereka. Aku sebal? Tidak, tidak juga. Kenyataannya sekarang aku sedang berlari keluar dari Aula Besar menuju Ruang Rekreasi, sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan bentuk lorong-lorong yang ada di kastil.

* * *

AN: Aku pikir satu chapter lagi, dan cerita ini akan complete! ^^ review nya, please xx


	5. Chapter 5 Ini Bukanlah Mimpi

AN: Dan akhirnya ini chapter terakhir, maaf atas keterlambatan publish. Peringatan ya, ini rating untuk 18+ jadi kalian jangan kaget pas baca chapter ini. Untuk yang tidak suka baca rating M, bisa berhenti sekarang ^^ jika kalian suka baca fanfic Romione yang lain, bisa cek fanfic aku yang lain ya. After the War akan dilanjutkan! ^^ oke langsung aja, jangan lupa read dan review ya :*

Disclaimer: Cerita dan karakter ini bukan punya aku, ini hak milik Pegleg dan JK Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Sebelumnya…**_

 _Dan saat itu juga aku tidak merasa lapar, aku berdiri dari meja dan meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu, aku merasa sedikit sebal dengan mereka. Aku sebal? Tidak, tidak juga. Kenyataannya sekarang aku sedang berlari keluar dari Aula Besar menuju Ruang Rekreasi, sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan bentuk lorong-lorong yang ada di kastil._

* * *

 **Ini Bukanlah Mimpi**

Kedua lengan yang kuat memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, dan membawaku ke dalam lorong yang gelap. Aku mengeluarkan nada terkejut dari tenggorokanku, tetapi saat itu suara lembut terdengar di telingaku, menghilangkan semua ketakutanku.

"Shh. Ini aku." bisik Ron lembut. Nafas hangat Ron mengelitiki kulitku saat dia bernafas lembut di sekitar leherku, membuat aku menggigil. Dan meskipun kastil terasa sangat dingin, aku merasa bahwa itu bukan penyebab mengapa aku mengigil sekarang.

Segera saja aku merasa tenang di pelukan Ron, dan aku merasa Ron memelukku lebih erat lagi, aku merasa punggungku bersentuhan dengan dadanya, itu seperti berada di surga yang tidak pernah 'ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Saat aku sedang menikmati kenyamanan pelukan Ron yang berada di belakangku, Ron mencium bagian kulit di belakang telingaku, membuat nafasku terhenti sejenak.

Ron sepertinya tidak memperdulikan bagaimana reaksiku tadi, dan mulut Ron berjalan ke bawah leher kananku, menciuminya dengan lembut. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menutup mataku, merasakan sensasi indah ini. Aku merasa sebagian dariku terasa terbakar, dan ciuman Ron yang menyebabkan api itu…pada saat yang sama membuat api itu semakin lebih panas.

Saat Ron merasa sudah puas mencium leher kananku, dia berpindah ke leher kiriku, menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku menggerakkan sedikit leherku untuk menerima ciuman dari Ron disana. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan yang ingin sekali keluar dari mulutku. Aku tahu pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan berjalan disekitar sini lalu aku dan Ron akan terlihat oleh mereka…tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menghentikan Ron.

Dan saat itu juga aku mendengar seseorang ada yang keluar dari Aula Besar dan kenyataan itu memukulku. Aku dan Ron bisa terlihat oleh mereka semua. Itu sangat tidak bagus saat seorang Ketua Murid tertangkap sedang berciuman dengan…sahabatnya? Aku dan Ron sekarang apa?

 _Berhentilah memperbodoh dirimu sendiri, Hermione._ Ini tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Ini semua hanyalah percobaan, ingat? Ini hanya reaksi dari ramuan…bagi Ron. Pemikiran ini sedikit menyadarkanku, saat itu Ron masih menciumi leherku, bahkan malah dia akan membuka kancing atas kemejaku.

"Ron!" kataku saat aku melepaskan tangan Ron.

Ron terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya padaku, seolah dia baru saja sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "M-maaf." kata Ron gugup. "Aku terbawa suasana."

"Tidak apa-apa." kataku berputar untuk menatapnya. Sebagian dariku merindukan kedua lengan Ron yang memelukku. "Hanya saja semua orang akan bisa melihat kita." kataku berbisik. "Aku kira kau ingin bertemu denganku di Ruang Rekreasi?"

"Aku tidak sabar," kata Ron bergumam, walaupun pencahayaan disana gelap, tetapi aku bisa melihat rona merah di sekitar wajahnya.

Aku tertawa kecil, akupun terkejut betapa nyamannya perasaanku saat berada di dekat Ron. Aku memikirkannya saat aku dan Ron mendapatkan, er…momen kita yang sedikit itu. Tetapi aku merasa bahwa aku berkuasa saat ini, itu masuk akal jika kupikirkan. Hanya memikirkan bahwa aku bisa membuat Ron sangat…tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya...yah, itu membuatku tersenyum, walaupun Ron sedang terpengaruh dengan ramuan atau tidak.

Suara Ron memecahkan pikiranku. "Jadi kau.. kau tidak marah denganku?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." kataku lembut. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang kau lakukan, karena ramuan itu." Bagaimana pun saat itu juga aku berpikir bahwa bagaimana tindakan Ron terlihat 'normal', seperti seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya, padahal dia sedang mendapat reaksi dari Ramuan Keberanian.

"Benar," kata Ron. "Ramuan."

Aku melihatnya ingin tahu saat dia berkata seperti itu. Beberapa saat aku yakin sekali bahwa aku melihat sesuatu di matanya. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa itu, tetapi segera saja sesuatu itu hilang dan Ron memasang senyum nakal diwajahnya.

"Jadi bisa kah kita kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi?" kata Ron mengulurkan tangannya untuk aku pegang. Aku memegang tangan Ron dengan sedikit rasa canggung, Ron mengelus atas tanganku dengan ibu jarinya dan itu membuatku menghilangkan semua pikiranku saat aku mengikutinya untuk ke Ruang Rekreasi.

-RWHG-

"Ron apa ini? Mau kemana kita?" aku bertanya, sedikit kehabisan nafas. Aku dan Ron sudah dekat dengan Ruang Rekreasi saat Ron berbelok ke tujuan lain, turun ke koridor bawah yang tidak diketahui, dan tetap menarikku dibelakangnya.

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu." kata Ron menjawab pertanyaanku, tidak memhentikan langkah kami yang masih berjalan di kastil.

"Dan apa itu?"

Ron berhenti dengan tiba-tiba di depanku yang membuatku menabrak dadanya, aku terhuyung kebelakang dan kedua tangan Ron segera memeluk pinggangku untuk mencegah diriku terjatuh, dan dengan pelan Ron membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Bagaimana Ron bisa melakukan itu dengan sangat mudah?

Aku mendongak melihat wajah Ron yang berada sangat dekat di wajahku, melihat senyuman yang sudah membuatku terkadang menjadi orang bodoh saat melihatnya, dan warna mata biru cerah itu yang sudah menghantui setiap mimpiku. Salah satu tangan Ron menyentuh rambutku dan menaruh rambutku ke belakang telingaku, mata Ron tidak pernah berpaling dari mataku.

"Aku belum benar-benar menciummu."

"Oh," kataku, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Ini bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan sebenarnya, tetapi aku juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang kuharapkan untuk dijawab. Dan walaupun aku bisa merasakan bahwa kedua pipiku memerah, aku tidak memalingkan wajahku dari Ron.

Dan sebelum aku mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Ron menciumku. Bibir Ron menyentuh lembut bibirku saat satu tangan Ron menyentuh belakang rambutku, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan antusias, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan resiko apa yang akan terjadi besok. Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan pada Ron bahwa aku membalas ciumannya dengan antusias seperti ini?

Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku ke leher Ron, untuk lebih merasakan sensasi bibirnya di bibirku. Kami akan menjelaskan tentang ini saat waktunya sudah tiba.

Ini sepertinya memang yang Ron inginkan, karena saat itu dia mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, satu lengan Ron memeluk pinggangku dan lidah Ron bergerak di bibirku, mulutku terbuka dengan sendirinya, membiarkan bibir Ron menyentuh lebih dalam bibirku. Pikiranku seperti tersesat saat merasakan perasaan berciuman dengan Ron.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berciuman sebelum kami melepaskan diri, aku mendengar suara-suara datang dari koridor sebelah yang membuat momenku bersama Ron terpecah. Aku dan Ron melepaskan pelukan kami, merapikan pakaian dan rambut untuk memperbaiki penampilan kami. Tidak begitu lama aku melihat kedua anak kelas lima Hufflepuff datang dari pojok koridor. Aku dan Ron mengangguk saat melihat kedua siswa itu melewati kami, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sombong. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku dan Ron bisa menipu mereka, karena aku dan Ron tidak menerima pandangan aneh atau komentar yang tidak enak di dengar dari mereka.

Tadi itu hampir saja aku dan Ron ketahuan oleh seseorang, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Aku kembali memandang Ron saat kedua siswa itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Ron melihatku, dan dari gerak tubuhnya, aku masih bisa melihat api yang membara di matanya. Ron menyentuh pipiku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut sebelum berpindah untuk menyentuh rambutku. Aku menutup kedua mataku, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Ron.

Dalam sekejap Ron meraih tanganku dan mulai menarikku berjalan lagi ke tempat tujuannya, aku bahkan sempat lupa bahwa memang kami berhenti sejenak untuk berciuman. Aku sangat terkejut karena aku hampir tersandung dibelakangnya, tidak mampu menyeimbangi langkahnya.

"Ron," kataku, menarik nafasku. "Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke sesuatu tempat dimana kita bisa berdua." jawab Ron dengan santainya, dan melihatku, memberiku senyumannya itu.

"Berdua?"

"Ya," kata Ron yang sekarang melebarkan senyumannya. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya di lorong, kan? Apalagi tadi kita sudah hampir ketahuan dua kali."

Aku terdiam saat Ron berkata seperti itu, tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya dan aku membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat aku dan Ron melanjutkan momen kami yang sebelumnya terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

-RWHG-

Aku dan Ron berjalan di koridor yang aku kenal, saat itu kami berhenti dan dengan sekejap pintu Kamar Kebutuhan pun muncul. Ron mendorongku pelan untuk masuk ke dalam, dan menutup pintu saat aku terpesona melihat seluruh ruangan di dalam sini. Kamar Kebutuhan kali ini berbentuk seperti Ruang Rekreasi Gryffinfor…dan ada perbedaan sedikit yaitu hanya aku dan Ron siswa Gryffindor-nya.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya seperti ini?" aku bertanya, terpesona.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin sih," kata Ron, terlihat sedikit ragu. "Aku berpikir apa yang inginku lakukan padamu, dan bisa berdua denganmu.. Dan tempat inilah yang bagus untuk kita."

Wajah Ron memerah dan ujung telinganya semakin memerah setelah berkata itu. Itu membuatku terpesona bagaimana Ron bisa memerah karena diriku, saat dia menciumku juga. Dan setelah itu Ron menggaruk lehernya karena gugup, bahkan Ron tidak menatapku.

Tetapi kecemasan Ron, entah bagaimana, membuatku memiliki kepercayaan lebih yang bahkan aku tidak tahu aku memilikinya, sebelum yang aku tahu, aku mengatakan sesuatu keluar dari mulutku. "Jadi, sekarang kau kan sudah berdua denganku,lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" aku bertanya malu-malu.

Mata Ron langsung menangkap mataku. Aku yakin Ron juga pasti sangat terkejut, sama sepertiku, karena apa yang kukatakan barusan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menarik perkataanku sekarang. Tidak sama sekali, apalagi saat Ron menatapku dengan senyuman nakalnya itu dan dengan matanya yang berbinar itu.

Ron mendekatiku perlahan, entah bagaimana meskipun aku merasa harus menjauh, tetapi aku tetap mempertahan kakiku dilantai. Aku tidak akan lari dari ini. Beberapa langkah dan Ron sudah berada di depanku, berdiri sangat dekat, tetapi kami tidak bersentuhan. Aku menggerakan tanganku sedikit, ingin sekali untuk menyentuh Ron, tetapi aku tahan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Ron lakukan padaku.

"Oh, aku bisa memikirkan beberapa hal," kata Ron, menaiki sebelah alisnya.

"Oh benarkah, seperti apa?" aku tidak tahu dari mana ejekan ini datangnya, tetapi aku tidak begitu peduli. Itu sangat menyiksaku saat Ron sekarang berada sangat dekat denganku, walaupun kami tidak bersentuhan. Aku tahu bahwa kami berdua menginginkannya, tetapi tidak ada salah satu dari kami bergerak untuk berpelukan. Udara di sekitar kami bisa merasakan keinginan kami, ketegangan pun lebih memuncak sekarang.

"Aku bisa saja memberitahumu.." kata Ron memulai. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Ron. Dan kalau memang Ron ingin aku yang mulai…

"Atau kau bisa memperlihatkanku."

Mungkin itu pernyataan yang Ron butuhkan saat satu lengannya memeluk pinggangku, mendorongku ke dalam pelukannya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Ciuman kami sama seperti yang sebelumnya, tetapi aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Sebuah kepedihan masuk ke dalam diriku, aku harus mengingat bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Ron. Karena bisa jadi hari ini adalah ciuman terakhirku dengan Ron.

Dan memikirkan itu membuatku teringat, apa yang aku dan Ron lakukan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi, dan aku harus melepaskannya.

Saat aku melepaskan ciumanku bersama Ron, kami berdua segera menarik nafas. Kedua lengan Ron dengan nyaman masih berada di pinggangku saat aku mendorong dada Ron pelan.

"Ada.. ada apa?" tanya Ron, menarik nafasnya, pertanyaan juga terlihat dari matanya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya butuh waktu untuk bernafas." aku menjelaskan, walaupun terdengar sedikit kaku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ron lagi, dan aku bisa tahu bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Aku baik saja. Sungguh," kataku tersenyum, senyuman yang paling meyakinkan yang bisa kugunakan.

"Baiklah," kata Ron lembut dengan senyuman, yang membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Sejenak aku melupakan kegelisahanku. Satu tangan Ron menyentuh wajahku dengan sangat lembut, dan aku bisa menyimpulkan itu adalah sentuhan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kurasakan, Ron mengecup bibirku. Ciuman itu sangat berbeda dari ciuman kami sebelumnya.

Aku melihat mata Ron dalam-dalam, bertanya. Tetapi Ron bergerak mencium hidungku, pipiku, dan juga mencium belakang telingaku. Dengan perlahan Ron mulai mencium leherku dan perasaan itu tidak tertahankan.

Akhirnya, rasa penasaranku muncul, dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pertanyaan yang sudah menggangguku saat momen intim ini di mulai pertama kali.

"Ron?" aku bertanya,berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian Ron.

"Hmm?" kata Ron bergumam di leherku.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"'Kurasa boleh," gumam Ron lagi, masih belum mendapat perhatianku.

"Bagaimana ramuan itu mempengaruhimu?"

Pertanyaan itu sepertinya membuatnya tertarik, karena Ron berhenti dan akhirnya melihat mataku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa yang kau rasakan? Apa gunanya?"

"Yeah, uh…" Ron memulai. "Itu membuatku ingin melakukan ini." kata Ron, mengisyaratkan kami berdua seakan menunjukan maksudnya.

Keberanian Ron sebelumnya sepertinya hilang, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat Ron berusaha ingin mengatakan apa. "Maksudnya?"

Ron terdiam sesaat, berpikir. "Itu membuatku ingin menciummu," kata Ron, mendekatkan diri lagi ke arahku, "dan memelukmu," Ron memeluk pinggangku, "dan menyentuhmu," Ron mengelus lembut punggungku, "dan tidak ingin membiarkan kau pergi."

"Tapi kenapa, terkadang kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu, dan semenit kemudian kau bisa terlihat menjadi dirimu sendiri,"

Ron mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku saat dia bicara, nafas hangatnya berdansa di bibirku. "Karena itu yang kau lakukan padaku," kata Ron sebelum menciumku lagi. Ciuman ini sangat pelan dan lembut, tetapi aku masih bisa merasakan gairah seperti sebelumnya.

Aku melepaskan ciuman. Aku ingin jawabanku. "Tapi kenapa terkadang kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu, dan selanjutnya tidak. Maksudku, kehilangan kendali—"

Ron memotong pembicaraanku dengan ciuman. "Cukup bicaranya." kata Ron dan menciumku lagi.

"Tapi—" kataku, tetapi Ron membuatku berhenti berbicara dengan ciumannya dan akhirnya akupun menyerah.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku dan Ron berciuman sebelum kami berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di depan perapian; aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kami bisa sampai disini. Aku dan Ron bersebelahan, Ron mendorongku ke sandaran sofa, menciumku lagi. Dan dengan satu gerakan Ron memintaku bangun dan Ron menarikku kebawah untuk duduk di pangkuannya, dia melihatku sesaat. "Hentikan aku jika itu terlalu cepat, ya?"

Aku mengganggukan kepalaku, senyum terukir di wajahku, sekarang aku sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, aku menurunkan wajahku untuk mencium Ron lagi. Ron mengelus punggungku yang membuat sekujur tubuhku menggigil. Aku sangat menyukai perasaan bagaimana tangan Ron menyentuh tubuhku, bibir Ron menyentuh bibirku. Apalagi yang aku inginkan?

Seolah aku sudah bisa membaca Ron, aku berpindah mencium pipinya, belakang telinganya yang biasanya akan berubah menjadi merah saat Ron sedang tersipu malu. Aku menekankan kedua bibirku di telinganya pelan, Ron terkejut, aku mendapatkan suara desahan yang aku suka sebelum mulai bergerak pelan ke lehernya.

Ron mengelus punggungku. Aku kehilangan kendali merasakan tangan Ron menyentuh lembut tubuhku, perasaan ini mengambil alih semua kesadaranku. Aku mencium leher Ron dan aku mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak aku harapkan saat ini.

" _Merlin, I love you."_

Ketiga kata itu membuatku berhenti. Sudah lama sekali aku memimpikan Ron berkata itu padaku, tetapi aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Tidak saat Ron sedang dikendalikan oleh ramuan ini. Itu terdengar tidak begitu tulus, atau bisa dibilang terdengar seperti kebohongan belaka di telingaku.

Kata-kata ini membuatku tersadar. Dan segera aku bangkit dari pangkuan Ron dan berdiri di depannya. "Aku, umm… aku rasa kita harus pergi sekarang. Ini sudah malam. Kita harus kembali ke Asrama."

"Hermione…" kata Ron, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata _itu_ sekarang. Aku tidak bisa.

"Kumohon, Ron." suaraku terdengar lelah. Ron sepertinya mendengar nada suaraku, karena Ron mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan melihat lantai di bawah.

"Baiklah," kata Ron mengalah dan kami berjalan ke pintu untuk kembali ke Asrama.

Aku dan Ron tidak berbicara sepanjang jalan menuju Asrama, setelah sampai disana aku segera berpamitan ke kamar perempuan. Aku mengambil piyama bersihku dan handuk, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadiku untuk mandi.

Aku membuka bajuku dan masuk ke dalam bak mandi, membiarkan air hangat menghilangkan ketegangan dari tubuhku. Ada sesuatu hal langsung menusukku sangat dalam, semua perasaanku menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Dan aku merasakan air mata jatuh di pipiku.

-RWHG-

Aku masih berada di bak mandi sampai saat ini. Aku terus mencoba untuk menghentikan air mataku. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana Ron memelukku, bagaimana tubuh kami berdua sangat terasa nyaman saat berpelukan, dan bagaimana ekspresi Ron saat aku melepaskan pelukannya, saat Ron mengucapkan kata-kata _itu._ Dan aku merasa air mata semakin deras jatuh di pipiku.

Saat aku keluar dari bak mandi, jari-jari tanganku terlihat kusut karena aku sudah berendam sangat lama di dalam air. Setelah itu aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai piyamaku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa lagi yang akan kulakukan sekarang kecuali hanya tidur di ranjangku dan berpura-pura bahwa kejadian hari ini adalah hanya mimpi buruk. Aku bisa saja memikirkan hal-hal yang bagus, tetapi aku sedang tidak memiliki suasana hati yang bagus saat ini, jadi lupakan saja.

Aku sudah tahu apa yang kami lakukan memang ide yang bodoh dari awal; aku tahu, aku pasti akan sakit hati nantinya. Tetapi aku tidak mendengarkan diriku sendiri, karena godaan itu terlalu besar.

Mungkin besok aku akan beruntung, bangun dan tersadar bahwa kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Hanya pikiran itu yang selalu berputar di otakku sekarang. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku… dan berhadapan secara langsung dengan Ron.

Menunjukan padaku bahwa ini bukan hanyalah mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kataku jengkel. Hal yang kutahu saat ini adalah; _si Ron yang sedang terpengaruh Ramuan Keberanian masih mengejar-ngejarku untuk terus melakukan sesuatu padaku, lagi._

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara," kataku pedas. "Bagaimana kau bisa ke atas sini, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Aku terbang." jawab Ron apa adanya, menunjukkan sapunya yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Tentu saja..." kataku, memutar bola mataku. "Nah, kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam, sebaiknya kau lupakan. Aku sedang tidak ingin."

Aku berjalan dan jatuh ke ranjang, menarik selimutku, berharap bahwa Ron segera pergi. Aku tahu, besok aku harus menjawab semua kejadian ini padanya, tetapi saat ini aku tidak perduli.

"Hermione, apa kau mendengarku? Aku bilang, kita perlu bicara." kata Ron, dan dari suaranya menunjukan bahwa Ron sepertinya juga sangat depresi. Apakah Ron tidak mendengar nada suaraku juga seperti itu? Dasar bodoh…

"Dan aku bilang, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara." kataku dengan semua keberanian yang sudah kukumpulkan. "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur. Dan juga, kau tidak seharusnya berada disini!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Kau bisa memanggil McGonagall ke atas sini jika kau mau, dan aku tetap akan berada disini sampai kau mendengarkanku. Kalau memang kau tidak ingin bicara, tidak apa-apa. Tapi setidaknya dengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Awalnya aku ingin sekali untuk mengabaikan Ron, tetapi dari caranya berani dan tidak perduli dengan McGonagall membuatku ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Mungkin sebagian dariku memang harus mendengarkannya. Dan mungkin sebagian dariku ingin benar-benar mendengar pengakuan dari Ron yang sudah 'ku tunggu selama tujuh tahun. Atau mungkin juga aku sudah terlalu lelah bertengkar dengannya. Atau karena suara Ron yang seperti itu, membuatku luluh. Apapun alasannya, aku mendengar diriku berkata;

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan."

"Terima kasih," kata Ron, terdengar lega. Sebelumnya Ron merasa percaya diri untuk berbicara, mungkin Ron juga khawatir bahwa aku tidak mendengarnya. Ron terdiam.

Aku menunggu.. dan Ron masih terdiam. Akhirnya kesabaranku hilang. "Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Ron sedikit jengkel, tetapi saat itu juga raut wajahnya berubah menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya.. aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan keberanianku sedikit. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan segalanya."

Aku tersenyum kecil saat Ron berkata seperti itu. Sejak kapan Ron berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara?

Untuk beberapa menit Ron masih terdiam, dan saat Ron berbicara, suaranya yang lembut menghancurkan kesunyian malam.

"Aku ingin bicara mengenai kejadian yang tadi. Saat kita, er.. kau tahu, di Kamar Kebutuhan?" kata Ron, tersipu malu.

Aku menganggukan kepala, menegaskan bahwa aku tahu apa yang Ron bicarakan. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku masih memikirkan kejadian itu sampai sekarang.

"Apa yang kukatakan saat di Kamar Kebutuhan. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu, Ron, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi." kataku memotong permbicaraannya. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit hati mendengarnya. Aku merasa semua harapanku untuk bisa bersama Ron hancur dengan kalimatnya tadi. Bebaskan aku, Ron! Kau tidak perlu menyakiti hatiku lebih dalam lagi.

"Bukan karena itu aku pergi," kataku berbohong, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatiku; aku tidak mau Ron tahu bahwa perkataan itu sudah sangat mempengaruhiku sangat dalam. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kita sudah terlalu jauh dan kita harus berhen—"

" _Bloody hell, Hermione._ Bisakah kau membiarkanku menyelesaikan pembicaraanku?" kata Ron putus asa. Dan aku tersadar bahwa Ron menutup mulutku untuk berhenti bicara.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku saat Ron melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Ron mundur sedikit, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memulainya lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah.. aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya seperti itu. Itu tidak seperti yang kubayangkan mengatakannya dengan cara seperti itu."

Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Ron menghentikanku.

"Tapi.. tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal mengatakan itu. Aku benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengatakannya padamu."

"Tidak, kau tidak.." kataku pelan, memalingkan wajah dari Ron. Aku tidak mempercayainya. Apa maksud Ron?

"Iya, aku benar." kata Ron, mendekat di belakangku. "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione."

"BERHENTI!" aku berteriak dan menatap Ron, air mata jatuh di pipiku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. "Berhenti, kumohon. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Itu yang berbicara hanya Ramuan bodoh itu!"

"Bukan." kata Ron tenang, dia ingin menyentuhku tetapi aku menepis tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Terkadang itu hanya membunuhku. Dan kukatakan ini dari hatiku yang paling dalam, Hermione."

"Tidak..." kataku lemah.

"Hermione," kata Ron lembut, menyentuh pipiku untuk menatap matanya. "Aku tidak pernah meminum ramuan itu."

"Apa?" aku melihat Ron beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa maksudnya. "Tapi, aku disana. Aku melihatmu meminum ramuan itu."

Ron tertawa kecil. "Yah, kau melihatku meminum sesuatu, tapi itu bukan Ramuan Keberanian. Bisa dikatakan memang bukan."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu itu apa?"

"Yah, itu Ramuan Keberanian, tapi aku tidak menaruh air ludahmu, jadi itu tidak berguna."

"Apa—tapi aku melihatmu menaruhnya."

"Sedikit tipuan kecil yang kupelajari dari kakak-kakakku. Tapi selain dari itu, itu memang Ramuan Keberanian yang sama. Saat itu, jika aku tidak menunjukanmu bahwa aku menaruh air ludahmu, kau pasti akan tahu bahwa ramuan itu tidak berguna. Kau itu kan penyihir paling pintar di Hogwarts." kata Ron tersenyum lembut, dan aku merasakan perutku jungkir balik seperti biasa jika Ron ada di dekatku.

Aku menyimpulkan semua perkataan Ron, saat aku terpikirkan sesuatu. "Kau merencanakan itu sudah lama?"

"Tidak juga sih," kata Ron memerah. " Aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana memberitahumu tentang perasaanku, tetapi aku tidak yakin bahwa kau mempunyai perasaan padaku. Harry bilang bahwa kau memiliki perasaan padaku, dan bahkan Ginny juga, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Terkadang, kau terlihat seperti mengabaikanku. Dan saat aku mengajakmu bermain catur dan melakukan hal yang lain, kau selalu memilih untuk belajar.

"Itulah sebabnya aku bangun pagi untuk mendapatkan waktu bersamamu, hanya kita berdua. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku bangun pagi setiap hari, kan?" kata Ron tersenyum, dan aku tertawa.

"Tapi aku masih tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, dan tiba-tiba aku mempunyai ide ramuan itu. Aku berusaha membuatnya sendiri, dan berharap bahwa aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk memberitahumu bagaimana perasaanku. Lalu jika kau memang menolakku, aku akan menjelaskan tentang ramuan itu, jadi aku hanya akan berpura-pura bahwa itu tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tahu, Ron.. kau bisa saja membuat semua ini mudah jika kau hanya memberitahuku perasaanmu padaku."

"Yah, aku tahu itu sekarang," kata Ron memutar bola matanya. "Tapi saat itu, aku takut akan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Dan apakah tidak terpikirkan olehmu, jika memang kau meminum Ramuan Keberanian mungkin saja itu bisa terjadi."

"Yah, bisa jadi.. tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyalahkan ramuan itu, kan?"

Aku tertawa kecil, hampir tidak percaya apa yang sudah kudengar ini.

"Dan juga, kau sudah merubah segalanya saat kau datang ke Kamar Kebutuhan kemarin, dan aku memberitahumu apa yang sedang kubuat. Saat itu aku memutuskan apa reaksimu saat aku membuat ramuan, setelah itu aku sadar bahwa aku harus mengendalikan diriku. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak meminum ramuannya."

Aku terdiam sesaat untuk menyerap semua perkataan Ron. "Apa kau sadar, semua ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya, benar kan?"

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang tidak dapat dipercaya adalah, bagaimana besarnya perasaanku padamu." kata Ron menatap mataku, dan dia terdiam sesaat. "Dan bagaimana sudah kacaunya malam ini."

Aku melihat Ron, mengangguk. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan setelah ini.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" kata Ron menatapku dalam.

Aku berpura-pura memikirkan itu. "Kau seharusnya memberitahuku." kataku.

"Aku tahu," kata Ron, melihat bawah kakinya.

"Tapi kurasa.." kataku tersenyum. "hanya satu kali ini saja."

Senyum yang sangat lebar di wajah Ron menular padaku, dan aku mendapatkan diriku tertawa. Aku merasa hatiku bahagia sekali, sudah lama sekali aku tidak sebahagia ini. Ron menggendong dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhku di pelukannya. Setelah itu Ron menurunkanku kembali ke lantai.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Ron terengah, menatap mataku sangat dalam, kedua lengan Ron masih berada di tubuhku.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." kataku, masih tersenyum dengan senyuman bahagia ini.

"Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakan itu." kata Ron, matanya berbinar.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawabku, berpikir tentang sudah berapa lama aku bermimpi Ron mengatakan itu.

"Jadi maksudnya, aku bisa menciummu sekarang?"

"Lebih baik begitu." kataku, sebelum bibir Ron menyentuh bibirku, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Ron menciumku malam itu.

-RWHG-

Aku bergerak pelan, menyipitkan mataku saat melihat cerahnya matahari yang bersinar melalui tirai jendela. Aku tersenyum, mengingat tentang kejadian semalam dan mimpiku yang indah. Aku meringkuk di bawah selimutku, aku tidak ingin bangun sekarang, aku ingin memikirkan tentang pacarku yang begitu sempurna.

Ron adalah pacarku. Ron mencintaiku, dan sekarang Ron adalah pacarku.

Pikiran itu sedikit aneh. Baru kemarin Ron masih menjadi sahabatku, sahabat yang diam-diam aku cintai. Tetapi sekarang… sekarang seperti seolah mimpi sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Aku membuka mataku lagi. Sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh di dalam pikiran tentang Ron, setidaknya aku harus melihat berapa banyak waktu yang aku miliki sebelum aku harus benar-benar bangun. Aku tidak suka kalau khayalanku terganggu.

Mataku yang lelah mencoba melihat jam yang berada di sebelah mejaku, saat aku melihatnya aku segera bangun dari ranjang. Sejak kapan aku bisa terlambat!

Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi, dan setelah itu aku berlari di sekitar kamarku, mengambil semua keperluan kelas-kelasku, dan memakai seragamku. Aku pasti lupa untuk menyeting jam bekerku semalam. Itu karena pacarku yang bodoh itu dan gangguan-gangguannya..

Aku berjalan keluar pintu dengan semua keperluan sekolahku, dan aku teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, aku tidak ada kelas. Ini semua gara-gara Ron, aku seperti terlempar di satu lingkarang yang membuatku kehilangan kendali.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat berpikir seperti itu. Hanya Ron yang bisa membuatku terlihat bodoh seperti ini.

Aku berjalan pelan untuk mengatur rambutku yang sedikit berantakan, mengangkat sebagian rambutku yang menutupi wajahku dan menjepitnya. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian muggle-ku, dan menaruh kembali seragam sekolahku, setelah sudah menenangkan diriku, aku berjalan ke bawah kastil menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Aku tidak terkejut saat melihat Ron, Harry dan Ginny yang sudah berada disana saat aku sampai di Aula.

"Hey, Hermione." aku mendengar Harry menyapaku saat aku masih berjalan ke arah mereka. Ron melihatku saat ada yang memanggil namaku, dan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ron bergeser sedikit, memastikan bahwa aku masih bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"Pagi, Hermione." sapa Ron tersenyum saat aku duduk disebelahnya. Aku tersenyum padanya. Di seberang kami, Ginny dan Harry memasang senyum puas mereka.

"Kau sedikit terlambat," kata Harry, aku dan Ron menatapnya. "Kami bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu."

"Aku hanya telat bangun." kataku, mencoba untuk terdengar biasa saja, tetapi senyuman itu tidak mau menghilang.

"Malam yang panjang?" kata Ginny, dan pada saat itu Ginny dan Harry tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kataku memperingatkan mereka. Ron tidak berkata apa-apa, dan aku melihatnya, saat itu aku tahu bahwa Ron sedari tadi hanya menatapku saja. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah dan menyibukkan diriku mengambil sarapanku.

Ron menaruh satu tangannya dibawah meja, mengelus lututku dengan sentuhan kasih sayang. Aku tersenyum padanya, menyampaikan rasa cintaku padanya tanpa mengatakannya, Ron melepaskan tangannya dan kembali sarapan, dan akupun juga melanjutkan sarapanku.

Harry sepertinya memperhatikan aku dan Ron. "Jadi, kurasa semalam berjalan dengan baik, ya?" kata Harry mengangkat alisnya.

Ron dan aku berhenti sarapan dan melihat Harry. Ron tersenyum.

"Ada sedikit kesalahpahaman, sih.. tapi setelah itu semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Jadi..?" kata Ginny mendesak.

"Jadi kami sudah bersama sekarang." kata Ron melihat adiknya. "Senang?"

Ginny berteriak kecil senang dan Harry tertawa. Aku yakin, aku mendegar Harry bergumam, "Sudah waktunya."

"Aku kagum kau berhasil," kata Harry setelah beberapa menit. "Aku tadinya mengira bahwa rencanamu itu akan gagal."

"Tadinya," kata Ron, tertawa kecil. "Tapi kami bisa memperbaikinya."

"Tunggu sebentar, kau sudah tahu tentang itu?!" aku mendelik pada Harry. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya merencanakan ide yang bodoh seperti itu?"

"Hey!" kata Ron tersinggung. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Hey, jangan melototiku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku juga sudah bilang padanya untuk memberitahumu tentang perasaannya."

Aku memandang Harry marah, dan Ginny tertawa. Aku segera menatapnya. "Jadi kau juga sudah tahu tentang itu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menduga-duganya saja dan Harry akhirnya memberitahuku."

Aku memandang mereka berdua marah, tetapi setelah itu senyum terukir di wajahku. "Yah, kalian berdua beruntung dia tidak mengacaukan segalanya."

"Mereka beruntung?" kata Ron tidak percaya. "Aku rasa kita berdualah yang beruntung."

Aku menatap Ron dan tersenyum. "Oh, dan apa sebabnya?"

"Karena akhirnya kita bisa menemukan keinginan kita berdua."

Aku tersenyum lebar, dan kemarahanku yang tadi menghilang begitu saja. "Kau tahu, Mr. Weasley," aku berkata dan mengalungkan kedua lenganku di bahu Ron. "Aku pikir kau sangatlah benar."

Aku dan Ron bertatapan satu sama lain, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal momen kami. Aku dan Ron berdekatan dan bibir kami bertemu untuk ciuman selamat pagi. Ciuman itu sebentar dan manis, tetapi aku merasa, aku dan Ron menyampaikan janji-janji kami berdua lewat ciuman itu.

Ron menatapaku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum berkata. "Gosip di Hogwarts, kami datang."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa dengan komentar Ron itu. Kami melanjutkan sarapan kami, beberapa saat aku dan Ron berpengan tangan di bawah meja saat kami selesai sarapan. Dan aku baru menyadari sesuatu, yang membuatku tersenyum…

Aku tidak lagi menunggu Ron.

 **The End**

* * *

AN: Ending yang indah, terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini. Aku harap kalian suka seperti aku, dan tolong kirim review kalian mengenai fanfic ini, supaya aku tahu kalian juga pada suka ^^ terima kasih xx


End file.
